Isabella Salvatore
by HotChick9076
Summary: What if Bella lied to Edward? What if she was not really human? She is the younger sister of Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Problem...they think she is dead. What happens when they discover she is not only alive but best friends with Katherine? set in new mn
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic so please take it easy. Any advice would be great :) Review! I dont own twilight or the Vampire Daires

Chapter 1

Damon POV  
>I wondered around the house bored out of my mind. It was always boring when Stefan was at school. I mean I don't know how many times he has graduated out of that horrible place. As I walked around I started thinking about the good old days before Katherine came into our lives.<p>

Not many people know this but Stefan and I had a younger sister, Isabella Marie Salvatore. We loved her so much. She had forest green eyes like Stefan and black hair like me and she was a year younger than Stefan. She was one of the most amazing people I have ever met. She was caring and selfless. The three of us were always together. It would always upset her if Stefan and I fought, so we would never fight around her. We both loved her too much. I really miss her. She would always bring out the good in me. Everything changed when Katherine showed up. Stefan and I started hanging out with her more and more and less with Isabella.

_Flashback_  
><em>Stefan and I were going for a walk out in the garden, fighting over who will win Katherine's heart. Today was the day we were going to find out who she was going to pick. While walking we saw Katherine's ring and a note attached. It basically said that she couldn't decide between us so she decided to die rather than choose. Stefan and I blamed each other and started fighting and we were fighting to the death. <em>

_After fighting for a few minutes, we both hear someone yell "STOP IT!" We both turn to see young Isabella. It was obvious she had been crying. Her green eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks were stained with tears._

"_Please stop! I love you guys and you're all I have! Please, please stop fighting!" she screamed._

_Stefan and I just sat there, in the garden, staring at her in shock. She never yelled at us before. Has she looked at our expressions, she must have thought that we were ignoring her or something because tried to act mad, but it was clear she was more sad than mad. She yelled,"Fine do whatever you want! See if I care!" and ran off._  
><em>End of Flashback<em>

Stefan and I just sat there thinking about the awful way we had treated our sister the past few months. She didn't come down for dinner, and we knew better than to ask dad. He and Bella didn't have the best of a relationship. After dinner we decided to go up to her room and apologize to her.

We knocked on her door, but no one answered. When we knocked again and the door creaked open. Isabella wasn't there, neither were any of her things. We saw a note on her bed addressed to Stefan and me. We picked it up and started reading it.

I still had the note; I went to my room and read it again. Has I read it, I could hear the words as if she were saying them, in her angelic voice.

_Stefan and Damon,_

_I will always love you guys. Stefan, you will always be my big brother and my protector. Damon, you practically raised me and are more of a father figure than dad. I will never forget that. But it is clear to me that you guys don't love me like you used to. I understand, I mean who would really love me? I am a plain, ugly girl who killed her mother. _(Our mother died giving birth to Bella. Father hated her for it, but Stefan and I loved her no matter what)_ I have decided to run away. Although I love you two dearly I can't stand to be at a place where I am not wanted. Maybe our paths will cross again and maybe then you two might love me again. Until then, I hope you two live long happy lives._

_Yours forever, Isabella_

After reading that note, Stefan and I blamed each other for our sister's actions. We started fighting again, only this time Isabella wasn't there to stop us and we ended up killing each other. Katherine's blood was still in our system, and we came back as vampires.

My eyes started to tear up again. I mean, how could she think we didn't love her?

All of a sudden Stefan and Elena came through the door. I quickly wiped my face off, but Elena still somehow noticed.

"Damon, what's wrong?" She asked with concern in her voice. I gave Stefan a look and he knew I was thinking about Isabella.

"Elena, why don't you sit down? We will explain." My brother said leading Elena to the couch.

"Actually little brother, I'm going upstairs. I don't really want to relive this memory." with that I ran up stairs. I know it pains Stefan just as much as me thinking about her, but I just couldn't talk about it, not now.

Somehow I found myself in Stefan room. I was only in here for her journal. She kept one like Stefan. We have both have read it, after she ran away of course. At first we couldn't find it anywhere in the house. I ended up finding it a few years later when I came back and killed my father for revenge.

I don't know why I'm torturing myself reading this. But I still, found myself looking through the journal, starting to read it again. As I got to the last entry before she ran away, I let out a deep sigh and began to read the one entry that I have read so many times, I have it practically memorized.

_Dear diary,_

_Today, my worst fear came true. My brothers hate me. I finally worked up the courage to talk to my brothers about Katherine. You see she has been here for weeks and Stefan and Damon have been following her around like lost puppies. Ever since then, they don't spend any time with me. That leaves my father and I alone and I hate it. He beats me and verbally abuses me. Anyway I was going to ask them if maybe tomorrow we can just hang out the three of us, no Katherine. But when I talked to them about it, they got very upset saying things like "we need to help Katherine" and "how can you be so selfish". I looked down at the floor the whole time. When they were finally done with their rant, I looked up into their eyes. In Stefan's I saw pure disappointment. Damon's mirrored the disappointment but it also had something else...hatred. That really hurt deep. You see even though Stefan and I are closer in age, I had this special connection with Damon. Maybe it was because he practically raised me. I honestly don't know. Once I saw his eyes I mumbled my apologizes and ran from the room. I thought I heard Damon call me, but I kept running. Went in my room and locked the door. And now I'm writing this. _

_I hear my two brothers fighting in the garden, probably something Katherine related. I better go break up the fight before they hurt themselves. They may hate me but I don't hate them and I'm not going to let them get hurt._

I remember that day. Katherine had us under her spell. When Bella asked if we could spend the next day together, I blew up at her. How could she think that! Katherine was an "abandon orphan!" What I didn't know is that Katherine compelled me to dislike my sister so I wouldn't leave her for Isabella. When Isabella looked in my eyes, there was hate. I didn't think she saw it. See I didn't hate her but I hated the idea of not spending time with Katherine. But when she ran out of the room, starting to cry, I felt so guilty. I knew that she must think I hate her. I did call after her but she kept on running. Besides, right after she ran out, I saw the time and realized Katherine was going to decided between us. I thought I would give Bella some space and talk to her about it later. Now I really wish I had followed her to her room.

Stefan and I thought the dairy ended here. We were in pain at the thought of us being the cause of our sister's disappearance. While I was lost in thought, I looked at her dairy again, and I realized there were two more entries after this. I thought this one was the last one. As I looked through them, I gasped. I couldn't believe what I was reading. I had to tell Stefan.

"STEFAN!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I didn't think I would get any reviews, let alone postive ones lol. Well here is Chapter 2. It's in Stefan's POV and the next chapter will be Bella's. I hope you guys like it! I don't own Twilight or Vampire Dairies! **

Chapter 2

Stefan's POV

School was the same as always, pretty boring actually. Katherine is in the tomb and Elena is safe from Klaus at the moment. It is dull moments like these where I start thinking about Isabella, Damon and I's younger sister. It's about 150 years ago this month since we had seen her. I always feel like it was my fault she ran away. Maybe if I actually listened to her and hung out with her more she would have told me how she felt. I would have set her straight and told her that I love her so much and nothing could change that.

As I was deep in thought about Bella, Elena waved her hand in front of my face, worried.

"Stefan? Are you alright? You have been zoned out for almost 20 minutes."

"Sorry Elena. I'm just a little tired. Damon seems to be harassing me more these days." I lied quickly. I really did want to tell Elena about Bella, I just don't think I can. I tear up just thinking about her.

We were on the way to the boarding house. As we walking in, I saw Damon quickly wiping his face, with the note Bella left us the day she ran away in his hand. I knew he had been thinking about her today too.

I didn't think Elena saw him wipe his tears, but somehow she did. I was going to have to ask her about that.

After wondering what was wrong, and Damon giving me a look saying he couldn't talk about it, I decided it was time to tell Elena about Bella. Damon, of course, ran off to, I don't know where, but it's understandable. Bella was more like a daughter to him than a sister sometimes. Him, being the oldest out of us took the responsibility in raising her, as our dad didn't really care about her.

"Elena, why don't you sit down. We need to talk." I told Elena, leading her to the couch. She knew something was wrong, by the expression on my face.

"What's wrong Stefan? Did Katherine get out of the tomb or something?" she asked frantically.

"No Elena, Katherine is still in the tomb. There is something I have to tell you though." I let out a sigh before continuing. "Back in 1864, Damon and I weren't the only Salvatore siblings. We had a younger sister, Isabella Marie Salvatore. She was the sweetest person you could ever meet. She was always so giving and selfless. You would think she would look for pity because our father hated her, but she never did. She always put others first before herself."

"Why did your father hate her?" Elena asked looking sad.

"You see, our mother died giving birth to Isabella, and our father always resented her for that. Damon and I never blamed her though. Once we found out our father would beat her if they were alone together, Damon and I made sure one of us was always with her, to protect her from him."

"What happened to her?" Elena asked, tears falling from her eyes.

"That I don't know. She ran away the day Katherine faked her death. Since Katherine came to town we stopped hanging out with Bella and she got the idea that we hated her. She didn't want to be where she wasn't wanted, as she put it. We tell people we "died" fighting over Katherine but really that wasn't the case. See we did start fighting for her, but Bella broke us up and ran to her room crying. We gave her some space and when we went to apologize to her, she was gone. We blamed each other for her running away. We started fighting that how we died" I said the last part with tears coming from my eyes.

"Oh, Stefan! I'm so sorry. I really wish I could have met her. She sounds wonderful." Elena said.

We talked for a few hours about Bella. I would tell Elena all the fun times the three of us had and she was surprised that Damon was so different around her. Damon was always kinder, and very protective around Bella.

I was in the middle of a story when Damon interrupted me by shouting my name and racing down stairs, with Bella's journal in his hands.

"Damon, why are you torturing yourself reading that?" I asked him, with my eyebrows raised.

"I found two more entries after the one where she thought we hated her!" he said, with a little anger in his voice, but I have no idea why he would be angry.

"WHAT?" I asked, shocked. How could she write after she ran away? It would make no sense on how the journal ended up in her room.

"Yea, and you are not going to believe what it says." He stated through gritted teeth. Oh, so the journal entries made him mad.

I looked at Elena and explained to her about how we found Bella's journal and read after she ran away to get more insight on to why she ran away. We discovered that she thought we hated her and that's why she ran away. Elena didn't seem to believe that over the last 150 years we didn't realize that there were more journal entries but I told her we didn't think to look pass the one entry because it had the same date on it as the date she ran away. I then looked at Damon "Maybe the entries will give us more information as to where she went"

"Oh it does little brother," he retorted as he threw the book at me. As I opened it to the first of the two journal entries, I decided I would read it out loud so Elena wouldn't have to read over my shoulder.

_Journal Entry 1_

_Dear Diary, _

_I decided to run away last night. Katherine's maid, Emily, actually helped me. I was very surprised, but she just told me that I would be safer if I wasn't anywhere near here. I didn't understand but I was glad she helped me. Once I left the house undetected, I became running as fast and as far as I could. I kept running until I thought I was far enough away from the house, to not be followed. I must have ran for a few miles. As I was running, I ran into someone I was not expecting, Katherine. I thought she was dead? She looked at me and an evil smirk sprang to her face. _

_She ran to me at an inhuman speed. I thought she was dead! My brothers almost killed each other over her! I was going to kill her myself. She starting talking and brought me out of my thoughts._

_She told me I always got in her way. She wanted my brothers and I stopped her from getting them. How she thought that, I don't know. My brothers spent no time with me what so ever since she came to town. She told me she was planning on killing me; expect changing me would be so much more fun. What did that mean? _

_I tried to run but she was quick and grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against a tree. Then her face started to change. She grew fangs and the veins in her face popped out. I tried to scream, but she hand gagged me, and she was a lot stronger than she looked. She did something I was not expecting, she bit my neck and started drinking my blood! I immediately knew what she was. I would sometimes over hear dad talking about this "council" and needing to get rid of "vampires." I didn't believe him at the time, I thought vampires were fantasy. I was just proven wrong._

_I was almost dead, I could feel it. I thought she would finish me off, but this girl was full of surprises. She bit her wrist and put it to my mouth, forcing me to drink. It was disgusting. After I drank for about 3 minutes, she finally removed her wrist and told me the next part was easy. She grabbed my head and broke my neck. _

_Now I bet your wondering how I can be writing this if I died, well she turned me into a vampire. I woke up to her reading my diary. I would normally get in anyone's face for reading my diary, but I was scared of Katherine. I didn't know what she was capable of. She told me to drink from a sleeping man in the corner while wiping tears from her eyes that I didn't notice before. I did what I was told, too scared not to. _

_She told me the rules of being a vampire. I could die with a stake to the heart and I couldn't go out into the sun. But she gave me this ring, so I can go out in the sun if I want. I could also compel people to do whatever I want. That's how my brothers fell for her so fast. Then she did something I wasn't sure if she meant. She told me sorry, sorry for stealing my brothers and sorry for letting my dad beat me. Apparently her father beat her as well and she wouldn't wish it onto anyone. It was then I believed her. No one could fake the pain of that experience. She told me she was going to make it up to me. She was going to the "big sister" that I never had (and secretly always wanted don't get me wrong I love Damon and Stefan but…let's just say the birds and the bees talk would have been a lot less awkward if it hadn't been my older brothers giving it to me) and I would be the "younger sister" she never had. _

_I decided to take her up on that offer. I need someone to help me through my first few years as a vampire and Katherine will do. Until I write again, Isabella _

I barely believed what I was reading. My sister was changed into a vampire this whole time and she never once tried to contact Damon or me. The worst part was that she was hanging around Katherine! She knew the emotional drama that girl caused our family yet she still let her become her "big sister".

"Let me get this straight, your sister is best friends with Katherine, the girl who ruined your guys' relationship with her?" Elena sounded as confused as I felt.

I looked at Damon and he was fuming. I'm sure he felt the same way I did. Before I could talk about this entry, he said "Read then next one, then we will talk."

So I flipped the page to find a much shorter entry. I read it quickly.

_Journal entry 2_

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I haven't written in over a year but I have had just too much fun with Kat. She truly is the big sister I have always wanted. I know she will ever hate me like Damon and Stefan. I will always love them but Kat and I can relate a lot better to each other and she has changed me a lot. If they could see me now, maybe they would love me. I really miss them a lot. I cry myself to sleep almost every night, but Kat is always here to comfort me._

_I have become a lot more confident. I still respect people too much play with their emotions by compelling, but other than that, I have become a lot like Kat. I love this girl so much!_

_I decided to take you back to my room, in Mystic Falls. We are just passing through. I thought it would be a good way to end this journal. I plan to write many through eternity. Good bye old friend. Take care_

_Yours forever, Isabella _

I couldn't believe it. My sister actually liked Katherine. I stared at Damon in disbelief. I realized something, if they had been traveling together, why wasn't she in Mystic Falls with Katherine?

Damon seemed to read my mind.

"I think we are going to have to have a nice long chat with our friend Katherine later, aren't we?"

All I could do was nod my head. Then I turned to Elena. "Why don't I take you home."

"You don't want me to go with you guys?" she asked sounding hurt.

"It's not that, I just think it's something Damon and I have to do on our own. We have to find out what happened to Isabella. Also, it's almost 1:30 in the morning and you have to get some sleep for school. I don't think I'll be going tomorrow." I hoped she would understand, and fortunately she did. I quickly drove her home and came back to the boarding house to find Damon was all ready to go and get some answers about Isabella. We discussed the best ways to get answers from Katherine and what exactly we were going to ask her. We wanted to be in and out. We didn't want to get there and not be prepared. After hours of getting ready, we were finally able to go.

Damon's POV

I didn't know whether to be happy or angry. I'm so happy Isabella may be alive right now! I can finally apologize and maybe she will forgive me.

But I don't like the fact she has been hanging around with Katherine the past 100 years. From the last diary entry, I can tell she has changed a lot. And why wasn't she with Katherine? Did Katherine abandon her? If she did I will personally stake that bitch.

Just when Stefan and I were about to go to see Katherine, someone (a vampire) walked through the door. We both froze.

"Zack? Are you here?" a female voice shouted and then I attacked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I ment to update Friday but I wasnt home most of the day. Sorry this chapter is kind of short. I probably won't update in awhile because I have finals to study for and I have practice that is about to start up. I will try to update as soon as I can but once summer is here I'll be able to write more often. As always, I do not own Twilight to the Vampire Diaries.**

Chapter 3

BVOP

He left. I couldn't believe it. I thought what we had was real. But apparently he didn't really love me. The one time I truly fall for a man, and not just sleep with him, the guy leaves me. Maybe if I told him I was a vampire, he wouldn't have left. I mean, I am not a vampire like him; but I'm still immortal and never age. I can die with a stake in the heart. If I didn't have the ring Kat gave me, I couldn't walk in the sun. I can eat and drink human food and I have a beating heart.

See I'm not Isabella Swan, but I'm Isabella Salvatore. I was in Forks and I found this girl who looks like she could be my twin except she had brown hair, which I think she dyed because in all of her school pictures before freshman year, she had black hair like me, and she had brown eyes. At first I was going to kill her and drink her blood, but then I thought it might be good to keep her around for a little while, I mean, you never know when you are going to need someone who looks almost exactly like you. So I compelled her to go to some boarding school in England and I took over her life. She calls me daily so I know she is alright.

I knew Kat and I shouldn't have parted ways, because it was times like these where I need my big sis around. But she wanted to go back to Mystic Falls and I didn't think I could. I mean, I always thought of Damon and Stefan there. I loved them so much, and still do, and it pains me that they hated me. I mean I was their sister for Pete's sake! They told me they were never going to leave me, but they did.

I didn't want to stop Kat from going there because she really wanted to, so we decided to part ways for a little, just for a few months, and then we would meet back up again. We also promised to stay in contact, but it became really hard once I started dating him. He was always with me twenty-four seven, which I thought was really sweet, but looking back it was kind of stalkerish.

Come to think of it, I haven't heard from Kat in a few weeks, I hope she is ok. I know I don't want to, but I think I'm going to go down to Mystic Falls, just to find Kat. I really need her help getting over them.

My great-great-great-great grandson or something lives down there. I have stayed at his place once when we were passing through; Zack was his name I think.

I grabbed my phone, IPod, and credit card and put them in my purse. I didn't need to bring any of Isabella's clothes, she had no fashion sense.

I ran down stairs and found Charlie, Bella Swan's dad, sitting in front of the TV eating a froze dinner. I ran up to him and stared him in the eyes.

"Isabella was never here the last few months. She went away for school and you talk to her every day. You don't worry about her because you know she is safe." Of course he believed me and then I compelled the whole town to forget I was here and to believe the story I told Charlie. I wish I could compel the Cullens too, but I don't know where they are.

I left the red truck at Charlie's, it really wasn't my style. I ran to the closest car dealership and compelled the man to give me a midnight blue Ferrari. It's my favorite color. My first few years as a vampire, I couldn't compel anyone. I felt like I was forcing them to do things, which I was. But, after a few years, I got over it. I started using compulsion to my advantage many many many years ago.

As I drove to Mystic Falls, I stopped at a few places to shop and buy some new clothes. I really love shopping and I wish I could have taken Alice up on some of those shopping trips. *Sigh* There I go thinking about them again. I got to stop doing that. I didn't really feed that much while I was driving because I was very anxious to get to Mystic Falls. I thought once I was there I could feed.

All and all, it took me a total of 6 days to get to Mystic Falls. Once I was in Mystic Falls it felt like a little piece of me was back home. I hadn't been here since I was changed, unless you count the few times I passed through. I was only here for a couple of hours at the most, unlike now when I will probably be here awhile. I found Zack's place easily. I remember it from a few years ago. I was already invited it so I walked to the front door, completely oblivious of the two other cars in the drive way.

I walked in shouted to see if Zack was in, then out of nowhere, I was attacked.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I was being held against the wall by my neck. I normally would fight back, but I haven't feed that much since I left Forks and I'm weak. I looked at my attacker and I couldn't believe it. It was my older brother. Damon. I didn't know he was changed. I felt like I wanted to cry, with tears of happiness and sadness. Happy because he is here, sad because he still has hate in his eyes.

"Damon…" I managed to choke out.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" he asked me suspiciously. How could he not remember me? Then I remembered I still had on the brown wig and brown contacts that I wore when I pretended to be the Swan girl.

"Damon it's me Is—"was all I could get out before he interrupted me.

"Listen I don't care who you are or how you know me. Just leave this house. We are in the middle of something and don't need anyone else staying here." He said getting angry. I really need to tell him who I am, or I won't have a place to stay.

"Look, I'm not looking for a fight. I just need a place to stay. Let me show you who I am." I said trying to reason with him, but I knew deep down there was no use. I knew they must still hate me.

"There is no one on this earth you could be that will make me change my mind." I thought if I told him it was me and that I was changed into a vampire he would reconsider, but then I saw my diary opened to the entry where I talk about Kat changing me. That means they know I'm still alive, and they don't care.

"Okay, fine I'll leave." I held my hands up in surrender, "I don't want a fight." He dropped me to the floor and pushed me too the door. As I walked out, my eyes starting to tear up. My brothers still hate me.

Once I was in my car I decided to take off the wig and contacts. The wig was starting to itch, and the contacts irritate me eyes. As I took the wig off, I shook my hair out and ran my fingers through it. I always loved my black hair. The contacts came off easily. I looked in the mirror at my green eyes. I haven't seen them in months because of the contacts, and I was so glad to have them off. Without a second glance at the Salvatore house, I pulled out of the drive way and onto the main road.

I drove to this place called The Mystic Grill. I needed a place to think. As I walked in, it seemed like all heads turned to me, but I didn't really care. Unlike, Isabella Swan, I didn't mind attention.

I saw two pretty cute boys playing pool in the corner, so I went over there to talk to them. At first I thought they might be wearing vervain but then I remembered that doesn't really matter. Kat and I drink a little vervain every day, so now we are practically immune to it. We can even digest blood with vervain in it and compel people to an extent who are wearing and/or digested vervain.

"Hey," I said in my sweetest voice, "do you guys mind if I play?" I gave them my small, innocent smile and they totally bought it.

"Yea go ahead, actually you can take my place. I got to go met Caroline." He said the last part to the other boy.

"Man, she has you whipped," the other boy laughed, "See you later Matt."

He set up the table and let me brake. I pretended to suck. I mean, what guy is going to like a girl who can do something better than him?

"So," he said, "I'm guessing your new, I mean I haven't seen you before." He asked.

"Yea, I'm new, my name is Isabella, but I liked to be called Bella. Isabella is too formal." I said giving a flirty smile.

"I'm Tyler. I didn't know any new families moved in." he said, curious about my family. I let out a sigh. I honestly didn't know where to begin.

"Oh, well a new family didn't really move here, it's just me. I have some family here, and we had a falling out a few years ago. I love they to death, but they kind of hate me." a few tears started falling from my eyes. I wiped them away quickly, remembering why I was here. "But I'm not here for them. I'm looking for my best friend. The only problem is that I don't know where she is."

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." We stopped playing pool and we were just talking. He wrapped his arm around me "Wait, where are you staying if your family hates you?"

"I don't know, maybe my car, or a cheap motel?" he had a point. I was hoping to stay with Zack but Stefan and Damon are there and I know they don't want me to stay with them.

"Hey, why not stay at my place. While you're there I could help you look for your friend."

"Wait, you would really let my stay at your house?" all he did was nod his head. "Are you sure? I really don't want to be a burden?"

"Look, I'm not going to let you sleep in your car, so you're staying at my place"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! But you really don't have to help me find my friend; you have been so helpful already." I couldn't believe my luck. I was able to score a place to stay and a cute boy.

"I am more than happy to help. Tell me, what's her name? Maybe I've heard something." he asked.

"Katherine?" it came out more like a question.

"Well, I have never seen her but the Salvatore brothers talk about a girl named Katherine a lot. Matter of fact, so does Elena, Bonnie and Caroline." He stated.

"Who are they?" He pointed to two girls sitting in a booth.

"That's Bonnie and Elena. I don't know where Caroline is, somewhere with Matt most likely and the Salvatore boys are at their house maybe, Stefan didn't come to school today."

I couldn't believe what I saw. Elena looked exactly like Kat. For a split second I was going to run to her, but I realized her heart beat was a little fast than a vampire's. She wasn't Kat but I knew what she was.

"Doppelganger" I stated more to myself.

"What?" Tyler asked me looking confused.

"Nothing, she just looks a lot like my friend actually. It's a little weird" I lied quickly. I have learned to come up with lies pretty fast.

"Oh, well why don't we head to my place?" he said wiggling his eyebrows. I chuckled; I knew saying with him would be very fun.

"Sure I would love to" I said with a smile. We staring walking out of the grill. He had his arm around my waist, but I didn't mind.

As we were walking out Damon and Stefan came out of nowhere. Were they listening to our whole conversation? Why would they, I mean it's not like they care.

"Leave us alone Damon." Tyler said through gritted teeth.

"Well actually, Bella," he said pointed to me, "here is supposed to be staying at our house." I couldn't believe him. First he kicks me out, and now he wants me to stay there, he really needs to make up his mind.

"See I went there, but I was kicked out." I said glaring at him. For a split second he flinched, but he recovered quickly.

"We didn't know who you were at the time, please." Stefan said, trying to keep the peace. I sighed. I could never say no to Stefan. I have no idea why, I just couldn't.

"Fine" I looked at Tyler "Hey, I'm going to transfer schools this week, maybe I see you around?"

His face lit up "Yea, maybe we will have some classes together." he said with a big smile.

"I will see you Monday then."

"Monday" he repeated. I giggled and followed Damon out.

We wordlessly got in our cars and drove to the boarding house. It was going to be an interesting night.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. I just want to know if you guys when to see this chapter from Damon's POV or if you want me to just keep going on from here. Review and let me know. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I got bored today, but I didn't have time to write a whole new chapter, so I just rewrote the last chapter I wrote from Damons POV. There isnt really any new information. I hope you like it. Oh, and it is not a Bella and Tyler fanfic. I just have Bella flirting with him and willing to stay with him to show Damon and Stefan how much she has changed since 1864. She is not a complete bitch like Katherine but she isn't the same sweet and innocent girl she was before.**

Chapter 5

DPOV (Before he realized the girl was Bella)

I held this girl to the wall with one hand easily. She was weak and I could tell. I was upset at her. She interrupted us right before we were going to see Katherine and get answers about Bella.

She said she didn't want a fight. There was a sad look deep in her eyes, like she was hurt I didn't recognize her. To tell you the truth, she looked very much like Isabella; she had her nose, her voice, her smile, everything, except for the brown hair and brown eyes. And I know Isabella and the one thing she would never do is change anything about her hair, she loves it too much. As for the eyes, she told me once how she would hate it if she had brown eyes. She thought they were too common and would much rather have eyes that stood out.

I watched this girl leave and go to her car, to see if she would take off her disguise or whatever. Maybe then I will recognize her. She pulled off the brown wig, and down came long black locks of hair. Next she took out the contacts in her eyes, and I could clearly see her once brown eyes turn green. I gasped. Stefan came running to the window just in time to see Isabella before she drove down the drive way and out of sight.

"You idiot!" Stefan yelled at me and pushed me into a wall, "You just pushed the one person we have missed the most over the last 150 years out the door and out of our lives again!" Man, he was pissed at me, I was pissed at me.

"Well, what are we doing standing here? Let's follow her and talk." I said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

We both jumped into my car and drove into town, where we saw Isabella's car parked in front of the Mystic Grill. We walk in to see our young Bella flirting with the Lockwood boy. I wanted to run over there right now and pull her away, but Stefan stopped me.

"Not now, you'll make a scene. Wait till she is walking out, then we will talk to her." Stefan said leading me to a table. We decided to not sit with Elena and Bonnie, so that Bella might not see us. Stefan texted Elena he will explain later and to not look over at us so much.

As we sat there, I listened to Bella's and Tyler's conversation. She was telling him how she has family here but they had a falling out and now they hate her. I could tell by her voice she was on the verge of tears. Then she said how she was just in town looking for her friend.

I think Bella realized she didn't have anywhere to stay once Tyler asked her if she had one. Then, they little bastard had the nerve to ask my little sister to stay at his place, AND SHE SAID YES! I was fuming. She was just going to stay at some stranger's house instead of with Stefan and me? Well we did kick her out but that was before I knew who she was.

I wasn't really listening to their conversation anymore until I heard Bella mutter a word I was not expecting her to.

"Doppelganger"

"What?" Tyler asked her.

"Nothing, she just looks a lot like my friend actually. It's a little weird."

So Bella knew about the curse? Maybe she knew more about it and what Katherine was up to. And maybe she could help us.

I saw them walking out so I walked in front of them.

"Leave us alone Damon." Tyler said through gritted teeth.

"Well actually, Bella," I pointed to Bella, "here is supposed to be staying at our house." I was hoping she would get the idea I wanted to talk, but by the expression on her face, I don't think she did.

"See I went there, but I was kicked out." She said glaring at me. For a split second I flinched, trying to remember any other time she glared at me like that. I recovered quickly though.

"We didn't know who you were at the time, please." Stefan said, trying to keep the peace. I almost rolled my eyes. Somehow Stefan was always able to get Bella to do anything. He was able to get her to take her medicine when she was little, and got her to go to bed when she would not sleep.

"Fine" I was pleased until she looked at Tyler and said "Hey, I'm going to transfer schools this week maybe I see you around?"

His face lit up "Yea, maybe we will have some classes together." he said with a big smile. It made me sick. I started walking out, but I didn't miss the rest of the conversation between them.

"I will see you Monday then." She said.

"Monday" he repeated. Bella giggled and followed me out. Bella giggled? At Tyler? Ok, I was going to have to talk to Bella about her taste in men.

We wordlessly got in our cars and drove to the boarding house. It was going to be an interesting night.

**Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you liked it. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I havent updated in awhile. I have had practice and finals and such. I get out of school next week and I have about 3 weeks before I start summer school so I'll try and update more. Anyway heres the chapter. I hope you like it. I dont own twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

Chapter 6

BPOV

As we drove back to the house, I thought of ways to confront the situation. I mean, what was I supposed to say? "Hey sorry for coming into your lives again. I'm just looking for my best friend who happens your ex-girlfriend, have you seen her?" I don't think that would go over well.

I decided on maybe just ignoring the fact that I haven't seen them in over 100 years. Maybe they will get the idea that I don't really want to talk, because I kind of don't. I mean I love them but I don't think they love me anymore than the day I ran away.

When we got the house they went straight in, while I on the other hand had to get some clothes for tomorrow and toiletries from my car to bring in. When I walked in, they were both sitting in the living room, waiting for me. Stefan looked like he was thinking hard about what to say next, while Damon kind of stared into space, deep in thought or something. Before either of them could speak, I spoke.

"Well, it's been a long day for me; I think I'm going to head to my room to bed. Night!" I thought maybe they would let me go, but before I could even reach the stairs, Damon had me over his shoulder, took me back into the living room and dropped me on the couch next to Stefan, while he sat on the coffee table in front of me.

"Not so fast Bella," Damon said to me, "us three have to have a little chat." Stefan nodded along with him in agreement.

"Come on guys, I have been traveling for the past 6 days and I am really tired. Why can't we talk tomorrow?" I asked whining. I really didn't want to talk. I know they are just going to tell me some like "Just because you're staying here doesn't mean we love you or anything" or "You can't stay here forever so you better just be passing through" and I really didn't feel like getting rejected from them twice in one day. Plus if they let me go to my room I can jump out the window and look for Katherine. I'm really worried about her.

"Because the last time you went up to your room, you ran away and we haven't seen you since." Stefan said, answering my question.

"Look, I don't plan on staying long. I'm just looking for Ka—a friend of mine who last told me they were here. Once I find her, we will be on our way and you will never have to see me again ok." I said hoping to cover everything they were going to say so I could go look for Kat.

"What the hell makes you think we never want to see you again?" Damon asked me, bewilderment in his eyes.

"Bella we have missed you so much over the last 150 years, we didn't even know you were a vampire till today. Why didn't you try to contact us or something?" Stefan asked me

I couldn't believe what they were saying. They missed me? I couldn't really wrap my head around that. _Maybe they love you again,_ a small voice in the back of head whispered. And I really wanted to believe that but I shouldn't get my hopes up. They could just feeling guilty and be pretending to care or something. I sighed, knowing the second one was probably the truth.

"I didn't try to contact you because I didn't know you guys were vampires either. I didn't know until Damon attacked me." Damon flinched at the memory and I internally smirked. "Listen, you guys don't have to feel guilty ok? I'm fine so you don't have to pretend to care. Now if you will excuse me," I said, trying to stand up, only to be pushed back down by Damon.

"What makes you think we are pretending? Bella we care a lot about you. For the past 150 years, it has felt like a part of me was missing and now that you're here I feel complete." Damon said looking straight into my eyes, hoping I would get the point that they "were not pretending." I couldn't help but roll my eyes, starting to get a little mad.

"Look, over the years I have done some thinking. Most of it was why you guys seemed to hate me all of the sudden. And, with the help of a few wise people, I have discovered my answer. The truth is, you guys never really cared for me. I killed your mother and you guys could never forgive me, I get it. You just felt bad about how awful dad would treat me, so you pretended to care in 1864. Once Kat came, you figured I could fight my own battles. You don't have to put on a show for me anymore ok?"

The both looked at me with sadness and bewilderment in their eyes. I just rolled my eyes and tried to get up but again, Damon pushed me down.

"I need to find my friend!" I semi-yelled, getting angry.

"Would this friend happen to be Katherine?" Damon said back to me getting annoyed. I was kind of hoping I was wrong and that they would keep trying to convince me that they care, but of course I had to be right.

"Damon, we don't have time to talk about Katherine right now. We have more important things to discuss." Stefan said, sounding a little shocked that Damon would abandon the topic so easily.

"Well, it's obvious she isn't going to believe us, so we might as well find out some information on protecting Elena before she leaves again." Damon said standing up, pointing at me when he said "she".

"Do you really thing she is going to tell us anything if she thinks she can't trust us?" Stefan shouted standing up too.

I was kind of curious on to why they wanted to protect Elena. She is the doppelganger and could break the curse. I however didn't have time to ask questions. They started arguing, with their backs to me. I thought if I was really quite, I could easily make it to the door without them noticing, but once I got up they both stopped talking and turned to me. All three of us froze and I knew it was now or never.

I booked it to the door, but because I was weak, they beat me too it. It was Stefan this time that picked me up and took me back to the living room. I sighed as I was dropped on the couch again.

"Bella," Damon started his voice much gentler," we have loved you our whole lives; even when we thought you were dead. When Katherine came to town, she compelled us to dislike you so that we would spend time with her, but Bella, ever since we were changed; we have wanted to see you and tell you the truth."

No, I was not going to believe that. I know Kat compelled them to love her, but she told me she never compelled them to dislike me. She has been there for me, when they weren't. She comforted me when I would cry myself to sleep at night thinking about them. Tears started to fall from my face as I started to shake my head.

"No. No. NO! Kat did NOT compel you to hate me. I know for a fact. She told me she only compelled you to love her, and everything else was your own actions and feelings." I spit the words out like they were venom.

"Bella, please, you have to believe us. We're your brothers."Stefan said, with a pleading look in his eyes.

"I really wanted to, I just can't. Kat and I—"

"You and Kat what?" Damon asked fuming. "You two are BFFs and have sleepovers and paint each other's nails and tell each other secrets?"

I stood up, furious. "She is like my big sister, Damon! I can relate to her a lot better than I can relate to you!" I starting walking toward the door hoping they would see that I'm mad and they should not talk to me until I cool off, if they know what's good for them.

Damon ran in front of me blocking my way. Apparently he didn't know what was good for him.

"What do you relate on? How your fathers hated you? Well dad hated me too! So that can't be it, maybe it's you who hate us Bella and you're just 'pretending to care'!"

"How can you say that Damon? You two have read my diary and seen how much I love you! How could you possible think that?"I shouted, tears falling down my face. Had Damon lost his mind? I love him and Stefan with all of my heart and nothing could change that.

"Then enlightened us please Bella; tell us how you can relate to Katherine so much more than you can relate to Stefan or me." If Damon wanted the truth fine, I'll tell him, but I know it's going to hurt him.

"You think dad hated you? Because if you did, that's nothing compared how he feel about me! Did he tell you every day you were a piece of trash that never should have been born or that you were a good for nothing little bitch? Did he beat you every night after everyone else went to bed? Did he sell you to his friends, like some play thing, every time they came over and had a little too much to drink? No, no he didn't Damon. That's why you and I can't relate as well as Kat because all of that stuff actually happened to her and she knows what it's like!" I yelled at him with tears rolling down my face.

I turned around and stormed out the door and this time, no one stopped me.


	7. Chapter 7

**I just want to say that Katherine is still a bitch in this story, she just has a soft spt for Bella. She really does care about her. So in this story you see a side of Katherine that isn't normally seen. You'll find out in later chapter too. I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

Chapter 7

BPOV

After I stormed out of there, I started running. I didn't take any of my things, because I know I will be back. I was just going to run for awhile to calm down a bit.

I am just so angry, not at Damon, but at myself. Ever since dad started to do that to me, I always tried to keep it from Stefan and Damon. I didn't tell anyone, I didn't even write it in my diary, just in case Stefan or Damon read it. The reason dad didn't like Damon so much was because he stood up for me. I didn't want dad to hate either one of them so I just kept the nightly beatings and abuse to myself.

I really shouldn't think about that, so I decided I would look for Kat. I followed her scent to the tomb. Kat told me about it in email. Apparently a witch put a curse on the church so that none of the vampires would have died, but just be trapped under the church in a tomb. I thought it was weird I followed her scent here.

"Kat? Are you here?" I shouted. I looked around. Right when I was about to step into the tomb to see if she was in there I heard a "DON'T COME IN HERE!"

"Kat? Is that you?" I asked as I stepped back. She looked awful. She was wearing clothes that looked like she had been wearing them for weeks. She also looked weak, like she hadn't had any blood in weeks. "Why can't I come in to see you?" I asked a little hurt.

"Because there is a curse on the tomb. Any vampire that comes in is trapped in. I don't think you want to be trapped in here B." she said looking grave.

"How the hell did you get trapped in there? If you knew there was a curse then why did you go in?" I asked tears falling from my face. I really needed her right now and she is stuck in a tomb!

"Aww B, what's wrong? You can tell me." she asked with worry in her eyes.

"It's a really long story." I said looking down with more tears starting to come as I thought about the Cullens along with what happened with my brothers.

"Bella, I'm stuck here in a tomb. I have all the time in the world right now. Lay it on me." she told me giving me a small, gentle smile.

"Ok, well it all started when you and I went separate ways…" and I told her everything. About the Swan girl, the Cullens, James biting me, Edward (I can say his name!) leaving me, and now the confrontation with my brothers. I knew I was talking for hours because when I left Stefan's and Damon's, it was about twilight and now it's the middle of the night.

"Bella I am so sorry that happened to you. I wish I could get out of here and comfort you." Kat told me with tears escaping her eyes.

"How did you get stuck in there anyway?" I asked. I was trying to change the subject because I didn't want to think about Edward or Stefan or Damon anymore.

"Your brothers," she said with disgust in her voice, "Oh, B I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that, it just kind of came out."

"It's ok, if I were in our position I would have probably said a lot worse things." I replied looking down. We both let out a sigh. Then I realized something.

"Wait, if my brothers trapped you in here, then you knew they were still alive! Why didn't you tell me in the email? You know how bad I felt over the years, leaving them to deal with my dad!" I turned to her to see her looking down. More tears fell from my face and I realized why she wanted to come here so bad.

"You knew they were alive all along didn't you?" It seemed all she could do was nod her head. "I can't believe you Kat! I mean, we tell each other everything! How could you leave out that detail?" She just shrugged her shoulders, crying. At this I stood up, she should feel bad that she kept all that from me.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell me? Like maybe you really did compel my brothers to hate me or something?" I was expecting to hear her say "No of course not, why would I keep that from you", but again, I hear nothing.

"Oh my gosh, you did compel them didn't you." All she did was nod her head. "Why didn't you tell me? All along I was hoping you did so that I would know my brothers still loved me, deep down, but when you told me that you didn't compel them I felt heartbroken!" Something dawned on me. They were telling the truth at the house, which means they probably hate me for real now for blowing up at them. "I just blew up at my brothers defending YOU! And now they probably hate me for real! Why didn't you tell me before Kat?"

"What was I supposed to say when you asked? That I did! You would have just left me all by myself Bella and I didn't want you to leave. You're my little sister. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I was afraid that I would never see you again."

"Well you better take a nice long look at me now, because it's going to be the last time you see me in a very long time!" with that, I turned around and walked away from the tomb. I could hear Katherine calling me, but I didn't turn around. A few years ago when I asked her if she did compel my brothers, I was really curious if they cared or not. I decided even before I asked her that I would still love her even if she did, but now it was too late. She should have told me when she had the chance.

Fresh tears were falling from my face. I was going to run home and beg my brothers to forgive me. Then I saw Damon, a few tears falling from his face too. He must have been listening to our whole conversation.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, looking down. When I looked up, I saw Damon's arms wide open and I ran into them and hugged him. I had my arms tightly around him; I never wanted to lose him again.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" he whispered back to me and I started crying again, but for the first time in a long time, they were tears of happiness. I had my brothers back and that's all that matters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long to update. I'm going to try very hard to update more. I am also sorry it is shorter chapter. I just didnt have time to write a longer one. I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

Chapter 8

Damon's POV

A few tears escaped my eyes as Bella and I hugged, for I don't know how long. I had my little sister back and that's all I cared about.

It was about 9 am when I could feel Bella falling asleep in my arms. I picked her up, bridal style, and started walking, at a human speed, home. She tried to protest to me carrying her, but I just told her it was nothing and to go back to sleep. And that's what she did. Wow she must have been really tired, because even when she was little, she would never let anyone carry her, not even Stefan or me.

As I was walking to the house, I started thinking about what she told Stefan and me before she ran off. I was so mad at myself. I thought I had protected Bella from dad. I mean, Bella said that he didn't always just beat her, but sold her to his friends for the night. That sick bastard. I wonder why she didn't tell us. I can't believe I didn't notice something was going on. I was supposed to protect her but failed. If only she told us. I would have let her sleep in my room if I knew dad would beat her every night. And I sure as hell would have protected her from all of dad's friends.

As I walked through the doors of the house with Bella still asleep in my arms, I saw seven heads snap up and look at me. There was Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline (vampire), Matt (who knows about vampires), Jeremy, and Alaric. They all looked at me with bewilderment expressions, expect for Stefan who smiled, knowing we have our sister back again.

Before either of them could say anything I put my finger to my mouth, signaling them to be quiet. I mouthed "She's asleep" and tilted by head to the stair case, before running upstairs and putting her to bed. She looked so peaceful lying there in bed, I almost didn't leave, but I knew I had to explain to the people down stairs what just happened. I kissed her on the forehead before I turned around and left her room.

As I came down stairs everyone was quiet at first, thinking about what to say, expect Stefan who had a big smile on his face. Finally Caroline thought she would break the ice and ask the question everyone was thinking.

"Who was that girl? Please tell me you're not compelling her for you own selfish gain, Damon, because she seemed very young and—"was all she could get out before Stefan and I started busting up. I know that I have compelled many girls before, even Caroline when she was human, but I could never compel Bella. Hell, if she were human, I would have given her a vervain necklace or something just so she would never be compelled.

"No Caroline," Stefan said once he caught his breath, "that is Isabella, Damon and I's younger sister."

Everyone was in shock, expect for Elena, who seemed to be bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Really? I want to meet her! Please let me meet her!" Man, I don't know where Elena gets all of this energy. Stefan and I just chuckled.

"You can all meet her when she wakes up. She has had a long night and she needs to sleep." I told them, going into my protective older brother mode.

"Hold on a minute," Jeremy asked, "since when did you guys have a sister?" Caroline, Matt, Bonnie and Alaric nodded in agreement.

I looked at Stefan and he sighed. We both starting telling the story of how back in 1864 Katherine basically split up our family, how we thought Bella was died, how we found the two more diary entries, how we found out she and Katherine had been traveling together and how she came to Mystic Falls last night. We ended the story with Bella storming out of the boarding house last night, with tears streaming down her face.

"What happened after that?" Elena said looking at us with interest and sadness. "I mean, if she ran out of here, how come you carried her in?"

"Well, after she left, Stefan thought it would be best to give her some space, so he went over to your house. I gave her some space for a few hours. I actually bought her a new, bigger bed for her room and put a few photos up. Dad would never let her decorate. Then I went to find her; I decided she was gone way to long. I didn't want her to leave us again. I followed her scent to the tomb. She was talking to Katherine. She was mumbling about some people she met in Washington, the Cullens I think their name was. Anyway, long story short, Bella found out that Katherine knew we were alive all this time and that she compelled us back in 1864. Bella was pretty mad." I said the last part mostly to Stefan.

Stefan turned to the others, "See Bella is a very sweet girl, but if you get on her bad side…" Stefan trailed off thinking of the best word to describe it.

"Basically she can be a bitch." I stated very straight forward. Stefan glared at me. "What? You know it's true." I said shrugging my shoulders.

We all talked for a little till we hear a "BANG!" and a female voice yell "SHIT!" I just laughed while Stefan shook his head at our sister's colorful language.

"I'll go see what's wrong. I'll also warn her that we have guests." I ran up stairs to see Bella on the floor picking up some lamb she broke. I laughed "Same old Bella. I see you're as clumsy as ever." That statement won me a death glare from my younger sister. "Hey, no need for the glaring, I only came to warn you that we have guests. And yes, they all heard you a moment ago." I laughed at her again as her eyes went very big and she began to blush. "They are all very excited to meet you." She only blushed more.

"Let me changed real fast, then I'll be right down." She mumbled quickly as she grabbed some clothes and ran into the bath room. I decided to wait for her, so she didn't have to come down awkwardly by herself.

When she came out, I grabbed her and lead her down stairs. Once we came down, Elena practically jumped out of her seat and engulfed Bella in a big hug. Bella was surprised at this. Stefan got up and prided Elena off Bella.

"Why don't you let us introduce you first?" Stefan said laughing.

"Wait I second," Bella said thinking hard, "You're the doppelganger correct? I think I remember you from the Grill the other night, you're Elena right?" she nodded with excitement. Bella moved on. "You're Bonnie, you're Matt, and I'm guessing your Caroline?" she said pointing at all the right people. Then she turned to Jeremy and Alaric. "Sorry, I don't think I know who are?" she said blushing a little.

"I'm Alaric." He and Bella shook hands. Then she turned to Jeremy.

"Jeremy." He said standing up holding his hand out.

"Bella" she replied shaking his hand. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, and right when I was about to break up this little soul staring thing, I noticed a very unusual scar on my sister's wrist. It was a crescent moon shape and it was definitely not there when she was human. I looked at Stefan who was staring at it too with confusion.

"Bella," I said trying very hard to stay calm, "what exactly is that scar on your wrist?" As I said that, she looked down at her wrist and quickly hid it behind her back.

"I, um, don't know what you're talking about." She said, but I saw straight through her lie. I just stared at her, and she stared at me. We did this when she was little. Whenever she did something bad, or something she didn't want to tell me, we would go into one of our famous stare offs. If I won, Bella had to tell me whatever she did, but if she won, she didn't have to tell me anything. I usually won.

With a sigh, she sat down on the couch, next to Jeremy. "Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to get mad, ok?"

**Review Please :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is another Chapter...tell me what you guys think. I dont own twilight or the vampire diaries.**

Chapter 9

BPOV

I woke up to find myself in my old room. At first I was confused on how I had gotten there, but then I remembered that Damon carried me here. The memory brought a small frown to my face. I hate when people carry me around. I feel so helpless. I soon go over it though. I thought about everything after my fight with Kat. My brothers and I are back to the way we were before she came into our lives, and I love it!

I got up and starting walking around my old room. It was your average size room and it was pretty plain. My dad didn't really let me decorate or anything. All it had was a Queen Size bed (used to be a twin, but someone changed it), a night stand, and a dresser. Someone also added a few pictures of Damon, Stefan and I.

I accidently bumped the night stand, which caused my very old lamp to crash to the floor. "SHIT!" I yelled. I just woke up and I really didn't want to do any cleaning. But either way I kneeled on the floor and starting cleaning up the mess.

"Same old Bella, I see you're as clumsy as ever." I turned around to see Damon leaning in the doorway. I sent him one of my famous glares. "Hey, no need for the glaring, I only came to warn you that we have guests. And yes, they all heard you a moment ago." My eyes went wide in shock! I didn't mean for everyone to hear me! I could feel my cheeks go slightly red with embarrassment. "They are all very excited to meet you." This only made me blush more.

"Let me changed real fast, then I'll be right down." I mumbled quickly as I grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom. I looked down to see what I grabbed, a pair of skinny jeans and a plain red tank top. I changed really fast and then I quickly brushed my hair and teeth. My hair is already pin straight so I don't have to worry about straightening or anything.

When I came out, Damon grabbed me and led me down stairs. Once we came down, some girl that was sitting on Stefan's lap came running over and engulfed me in a hug. I didn't even know this chick. I was in a bit of shock until Stefan prided her off of me and I got a better look at her. For a split second I thought it was Kat and I was going to be furious. But then I realized it was her doppelganger again.

"Why don't you let us introduce you first?" Stefan said laughing.

"Wait I second," I said thinking hard on what this girl's name was, "You're the doppelganger correct? I think I remember you from the Grill the other night, you're Elena right?" she nodded with excitement. I moved on to the others sitting on the couch. I recognized the girl Bonnie, Elena was sitting with at the grill. There was also the guy Matt and he had his arm around a blonde haired girl, who I am guessing is Caroline. "You're Bonnie, you're Matt, and I'm guessing your Caroline?" I said pointing to each, getting approving nods from all of them. Then I turned around to see a boy about my age before I was turned and a middle aged man. "Sorry, I don't think I know who are?" I said, blushing a little.

"I'm Alaric." We shook hands.

"Jeremy." He said standing up holding his hand out.

"Bella" I replied shaking his hand. Once our hands touched, it was like an electric shock flew through my body. He must have noticed it too. Then our eyes meet, and I couldn't break away. I got lost in his hazel eyes. It felt like he could see all the way into my soul. I don't know how long we stood there until Damon broke the silence.

"Bella," Damon said and it was obvious he was trying very hard to stay calm, "what exactly is that scar on your wrist?" As soon as he said that I looked down at my wrist and realized everyone could plainly see the scar James gave me. I know it was stupid, but I quickly hid my wrist behind my back, like a 5 year old, pretending to not know what it was.

"I, um, don't know what you're talking about." I said quickly, but I knew Damon could see through it. He just stared at me, and I stared back. I almost started laughing realizing what he was doing. At first I thought I could easily take him in a staring contest, but I soon realized that I never actually beat him. After a few minutes I gave up, they were going to find out anyway.

With a sigh, I sat down on the couch, next to Jeremy. "Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to get mad, ok?" I said, mainly looking at Damon and Stefan. I knew they were going to freak anyway, but if they promise, I can hold it against them.

Damon looked very impatient. "Fine we promise, whatever, just gets on with the story!" Stefan shook his head at Damon, while sitting down next to him. They both sat across from me.

"Alright, but it's a long story." I warned them. "So it all started when Katherine and I parted ways a few months ago. She see came here and I went to some small town in Washington. I met a girl who could be my twin, my doppelganger you could say. Anyway, I heard her arguing with her father about how she got accepted into some famous boarding school in England or somewhere and he wouldn't let her go. I felt bad for her, so I thought I would help her out. I compelled her to go anyway and I took over her life. They only differences about us were that she dyed her hair brown and there was NO way I was going to do that and she had brown eyes and I have green. I just wore a wig and brown contacts."

"So I started school and it was alright, then I met some people, the Cullens. I knew from the moment I met them that they were vampires. But they aren't vampires like us. They are hard as rocks, cold as ice, have no beating heart, have some kind of venom instead of blood, sparkle in the sun, and a stake would do nothing to them. Also, their eyes change colors, red if you feed off human blood and gold if you feed off animal blood."

"Wait, you're telling us there are other types of vampires? I don't understand. If they don't have any blood how can you get turned into one?" Alaric asked me, curiosity written all over his face.

"To be changed, all they do is bite you. Then, for three days straight, it feels like your body has been set on fire. By the end of the third day, your heart will stop and you're one of them. To kill them, you have to rip them into pieces and set the pieces on fire till all that's left is ashes." Damon answered for me. They all looked amazed at this. I look at his face and I knew he was not too happy about me hanging around with cold ones.

"Anyways, I fell for one of them. I thought I loved him. I decided I wasn't going to tell him what I was until he agreed he would change me, because then I would know he would want to be with me forever. His family became like a family to me. I had two parents who actually cared about me. I had a very hyper sister, and two fun loving brothers. I was not trying to replace you at all; no one can. I thought you two were dead and I really missed that feeling of being in a family.

"They were playing baseball one day when a group of nomad vampires came through the town. The leader, I guess, also thought I was human and thought I would be a fun game. Edward and his family tried to protect me, but in the end I thought he had the Swan girl's mother, and I didn't want an innocent woman to get involved with all of this."

"I escaped the Cullens long enough to find out James didn't really have the girl's mother. I was going to attack but I could tell Edward was on his way, so I kept up the human act. But the end, James bit me. I thought it would have no effect because I'm already a vampire, but I was wrong. It was the most excruciating pain I have ever experienced. I became oblivious to the fight going on around me and focused on the pain filling my body. I got really scared because I thought I would turn into one of them, and I really didn't want to.

"All I really remember is Edward saying he would make the pain go away, before waking up in hospital. The bite must have messed with my blood's healing power or something, because my body didn't heal as fast as it normally does."

I looked down, holding back tears. I wasn't going to tell them more than they asked. I mean, they didn't asked where Edward was or anything, all they asked about was the scar. I looked to Damon and Stefan, surprised at what I saw. I was expecting them to be very mad that I got involved with a different type of vampire and almost got myself killed. However, they looked like they were trying very to stay positive I guess. They probably think Edward is still around or something. I could help but think about how wrong they were.

"Well," Damon said looking at me, "Where is this Edward?" He spat the name. "I guess I should thank him for saving my little sister's life." He said with an eye roll. "Even though it was his fault she needed saving" He murmured so low only the vampires could hear it. I stared at him, first in shock, then in sadness. I really didn't want to talk about it. I could feel the tears coming just thinking about it.

"Well, um, I uh" was all I could really say. I could feel tears coming and I really didn't want to cry in front of these people I just met. They will probably thing I am I weak little girl or something.

"Bella," Damon could see the discomfort in my eyes. He pulled me into his lap before continuing. "What happened after the James incident?"

"I made up this random day for my birthday, and they wanted to celebrate. I told them I was turning 18." I smiled at the memory. I was changed at 16 and I always looked young for my age, so pulling that off made me proud. "Anyway, I was opening a present and I got a paper cut. One of their family members, kind of snapped you could say. See he was the newest one to the whole "animal diet" thing. I don't blame him or anything. See he could feel and influence others emotions, so it wasn't just his bloodlust he was feeling, but his whole family's. Long story, short, Edward saved me again. After that, he was never really the same. Then one day…" I trailed off. I don't think I could say anymore without crying.

"What happed?" Damon looked like he was going to kill someone. I stood up trying my best to wipe all the sadness from my face.

"He told me that he didn't love me and I was only a distraction for him and his family and he left me in the middle of a forest." I said managing to hold back my tears. I was done crying over the Cullens. I also know my brothers and if they knew how much they hurt me, they would be on a rampage, at least Damon anyway. Stefan always tried to find the nonviolence approach to things.

I snuck a peek and Stefan and Damon and they both had the same expressions. They both looked murderous.

"But, I'm over them. What's done is done. I can't change the fact that they really didn't care for me. All I have to do is except it and I'll be fine. So from now on, we are not going to talk about them. We will not try and find them. We will not contact them. We will not mention them. Hell, we won't even think about them.

"But Bella—"Damon started

"No." I simply stated.

"Bella, listen—"Stefan tried.

"No." I said again.

They both looked at each other and gave up. I smiled. I was very stubborn, and they knew it.

**Review Pleeeeease :)))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey so I know this Chapter is short but I was kind of on a roll and I just couldn't stop writting. I hope you like it...the next chapter will be longer I promise :) Like always I don't own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries.**

Chapter 10

Alice's POV

Ever since we left Bella, our family has been miserable. Everyone is depressed. All Carlisle does it work. He was taken extra hours at the hospital. Esme created an interior design business to keep her busy. All she does is talk on the phone with customers or go to different stores all around the world to find new fabrics or designs. We never really see her or Carlisle anymore.

I haven't heard one of Emmett's loud, obnoxious laughs in months. He never jokes around. He just sits around and watches TV or plays video games. I didn't think it would affect Rosalie that much, but I was wrong. She has become less like herself. She doesn't want to go shopping anymore, or do makeovers with me. She says she is fine, but I think she misses Bella just as much as we do.

I am not the same either. I never really want to shop as much as I used to and I am not as hyper. Sometimes I just sit and watch TV with Em or watch him play video games. I feel really bad for Jasper. He often has to leave the house for a little because of everyone's emotions. He also feels like it is his fault that we left.

I must say though, Edward is definitely the worst. All he does is sit in his room doing nothing. Once a month Emmett and Jasper have to drag him out to hunt, or else he would have most likely died by now. I have no idea why he made us leave Bella. "It's for her own good" he said "She needs a normal life" Well that's bull. If he wanted her to have a normal life, he would have never gotten involved with her. As I started thinking about Bella, I went into a vision.

**Alice's Vision**

**There was a room full of people, nine people to be exact. There was this boy about the age of sixteen shaking hands with a girl that looks a lot like Bella, except she as black hair instead of brown and green eyes instead of her doe like brown ones. **

"**Jeremy." He said standing up holding his hand out. **

"**Bella" she said holding out her hand also. They looked into each other's eyes and they couldn't look away. It was like they were staring into each other's souls or something. A man with dark hair broke the silence.**

"**Bella," he said, "what exactly is that scar on your wrist?" As soon as he said that she looked down at her wrist. It was the same scar that James gave Bella.**

"**I, um, don't know what you're talking about."**

**End of the Vision**

I couldn't believe it. Was that girl Bella? It can't be, I mean, she looked somewhat younger than Bella, or at least that's what I thought. See I have been getting a lot of visions with the dark haired guy and another guy who looks like he could be his brother, but I have had no idea why.

Just when Jasper was about to ask me about my vision, Edward came downstairs.

"It can't be." He said looking astonished. I was about to answer him, but I was pulled into another vision.

**Alice's 2****nd**** Vision**

**That girl who looks like Bella was telling a story to the other eight people. She looked very sad talking about it and the others were listening intently. **

"**They were playing baseball one day when a group of nomad vampires came through the town. The leader, I guess, also thought I was human and thought I would be a fun game. Edward and his family tried to protect me, but in the end I thought he had the Swan girl's mother, and I didn't want an innocent woman to get involved with all of this."**

"**I escaped the Cullens long enough to find out James didn't really have the girl's mother. I was going to attack but I could tell Edward was on his way, so I kept up the human act. But the end, James bit me. I thought it would have no effect because I'm already a vampire, but I was wrong. It was the most excruciating pain I have ever experienced. I became oblivious to the fight going on around me and focused on the pain filling my body. I got really scared because I thought I would turn into one of them, and I really didn't want to. **

"**All I really remember is Edward saying he would make the pain go away, before waking up in hospital. The bite must have messed with my blood's healing power or something, because my body didn't heal as fast as it normally does."**

**After she said this, she looked like she was about to cry. I could tell by her face, she had been crying a lot in the past few months.**

**End of Vision**

I just stared at Edward in shock. "She just told Bella's story perfectly. There is no way that can't be Bella."

"Yea, well who were those people she was with? I don't remember any of them from Forks."

"I have no idea, maybe—"my sentence was cut short as I was pulled into another vision.

**Alice's 3****rd**** Vision**

"**What happed?" the dark haired one asked looked like he was going to kill someone. The girl stood up trying to make it look like she was alright, but it was clear she wasn't.**

"**He told me that he didn't love me and I was only a distraction for him and his family and he left me in the middle of a forest." The girl said. She looked slightly proud of herself, like she hadn't been able to say it out loud or something. She turned to look at the brothers and they both looked murderous.**

"**But, I'm over them. What's done is done. I can't change the fact that they really didn't care for me. All I have to do is except it and I'll be fine. So from now on, we are not going to talk about them. We will not try and find them. We will not contact them. We will not mention them. Hell, we won't even think about them."**

"**But Bella—"the dark haired one started**

"**No." she simply stated.**

"**Bella, listen—"the brother tried.**

"**No." she said again.**

**End of Vision**

Edward looked down ashamed. I have no idea why, but I think he feels very guilty. He looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Yea, that was definitely Bella."

"Well, let's go find her then." I said, walking toward the door, grabbing my coat. By now, everyone was in the room listening.

"Alice, what are talking about? She said she didn't even want to think about us." Edward looked torn. He wanted to see Bella, but he also wanted her to be happy.

"Edward, it is obvious she was lying about something. She is telling those random people about us! We have to find out why!" I was kind of mad. She said she would never tell anyone but there she goes, talking about it all willy-nilly.

"We don't even know where she is" Edward stated, and he had a good point. My visions gave me no clue where they were.

"Then we will go to Charlie's. He is bound to know where his daughter is."

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on?" Emmett asked looking very confused.

"We will explain on the way. Everyone grab your coats, we are heading back to Forks."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I know its been awhile. I'll explain everything at the end of this chapter because I know you all must really want to read it. But before you do, I want to say that this is another chapter where you see another side of Katherine other than the Bitchy side. She really does care for Bella, however, Katherine's caring for whats best for Bella changes to just wanted her back! I'm giving away too much so just read and find out lol! I don't own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries.**

Chapter 11

DPOV

I was so angry right now. That bastard of a vampire had the nerve to treat my sister like that. I knew she was hurting on the inside. She was acting brave, but you could tell from her eyes that she was heart-broken. I don't care what Bella said, I am going to go kick some Cullen ass and I know Stefan will want to help me on this one. Normally Stefan would want to take a nonviolent approach to things but when it came to Bella, I'm almost sure he would do anything for her. All I had to do was find a way to find and kill the Cullens without Bella knowing. I was trying to think of something for Bella to do while I try and look them up, when Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie spoke up and solved my problem.

"What a douche! I can't believe he did that!" Caroline semi-yelled.

"Seriously, you need some girl bonding time." Bonnie stated, getting an evil glint in her eye.

"I think I know where this is going…" Elena said with excitement.

"SHOPPING!" all three girls screamed at once, making all the other people in the room cover their ears.

"Bella," Elena started, "We are going to take you on an all day shopping spree right now. Go grab your coat." The look on Bella's face was priceless. She looked so scared.

"I don't know, I mean if I'm going to stay here," Bella looked to me, silently asking if she could stay here. I rolled my eyes at her and nodded my head. Of course she could stay here. 'Then I should bring my bags from the car and get situated in my room…" Bella looked torn. I'm sure she really wants to go shopping, but she doesn't know Elena, Bonnie or Caroline so I think she is nervous about going with them alone. I chucked.

"Bella, I know how much you love to shop. Go have a girl's day out and get to know Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. I'm sure you'll love them. Don't worry, Stefan and I will be here when you get back and we'll help you bring your stuff in from your car."

"Are you sure? I mean, I feel bad leaving you-"

"Go" I command her. She needed to have some fun after the last few months she has had.

"Ok I guess." She went to go get her coat and was all but pushed out the door by Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline who promised to be back later. They were shortly followed my Matt saying he had to go and work.

"So," I looked at Stefan, "What are we going to do once we find the Cullens?"

"Wait, didn't your sister say NOT to look for them or to do anything to them?" Alaric asked looking at my skeptically.

"Listen, no one hurts my baby sister and gets away with it. I will do everything I have to, to get revenge on those cold ones." I know Bella doesn't want us to do this but I mean, what she doesn't know won't hurt her right?

"I don't know Damon," Stefan said, which surprised me, "the way she talked about them; she made it sound like there were more than one or two of them. She made it seem like there were a lot of them. I don't think we could take them on our own." After looking at my shocked face, he added, "Don't get me wrong, I want to get revenge for Bella too, but I think it would hurt her more if one of us got hurt in the process, don't you think? And if she finds out she would be so mad. We just got her back and I don't want to lose her again."

I couldn't argue with him. If Bella had ever found out, she would have flipped. Whether she would be so mad as to leave us again, I don't know, but I don't want to risk it. "I guess you're right," I sighed slumping in my chair a little, "but if they ever come into Bella's life again, I will not just sit around and do nothing. I will hurt the bastard who left her in the woods someday and when that day comes, he will be so sorry." I smirked at the thought of that.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Jeremy asked, making me jump. I had forgotten he was even here.

"Well, I think we should tell Bella about our whole situation with Elena and Klaus and Katherine. She needs to know and maybe she could help us." Stefan stated. Then, I got an idea.

"I think I'm going to pay a visit to Katherine."

"What? Why? Bella told us everything we needed, why do we need to go talk to Katherine?" Stefan asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I want to know why she changed Bella. If you remember like I do, Katherine always hated Bella back when Bella was human. I don't understand why she wouldn't just kill her."

"Didn't you hear what Bella said? Katherine felt sorry for Bella because dad would beat her."

"If you read the dairy correctly, Katherine didn't know dad would beat Bella until after she feed Bella her blood and killed her." Realization seemed to hit Stefan like a bag of bricks. We both picked up our coats, and headed for the door.

"Do you think I can come?" I turned around to see that Jeremy was the one that asked that question. I was surprised to say the least that he would want to come see Katherine with us. "Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders "I don't know. I have nothing better do."

I eyed him suspiciously. "I guess." I said slowly.

"There is no way I'm letting you go alone to see her, I'm going with you." Alaric spoke to Jeremy. I rolled my eyes yet again.

"You know he wouldn't be going alone, Rick, Stefan and I will be there too, but sure you can come." I said with fake enthusiasm. On that note, all four of us left the house to go see Katherine.

* * *

><p>Once we all got to the tomb, I told everyone else to wait outside and I would get Katherine to the opening. I walked right into the tomb. There wasn't any curse on the tomb anymore so vampires can freely walk in and out whenever we please. The only reason why Katherine can't get out is because Elijah compelled her to not leave until he said so. I pulled out a bottle of blood I had brought to convince Katherine to give us the answers we wanted.<p>

"Katherine? Come out, come out wherever you are."

"What do you want now?" she replied back to me with full hatred in her voice.

"You have something we want, and we have something you want." I told her as I taunted her with the bottle of blood. She knew she was way too weak to grab it from me, so she just glared at me.

"What do you guys want now? I don't know anymore about the doppelganger and the stupid curse!"

"We want answers to our questions about Bella." If her face could become anymore paler than what it was, I'm sure it would have."Our first question," I continued as I poured blood into the bottle's cap, "is why you changed Bella?"

"I'm sure she told you. I read her dairy and found your dad would beat her. I changed her and I found he would do a lot more that just beat her." She started reaching for the cap when I stepped just outside of the tomb's opening. She just glared at me some more.

"See, I know that's not the correct answer. Stefan and I have both read her dairy, so we know you didn't read her dairy and find out about our father until after you changed her." She bit her lip trying to decide what to do. I started taunting her more and more with the blood. After a few minutes she just couldn't take it anymore.

"I changed her because I wanted revenge! I was going to change her and then take her back to Mystic Falls. I was going to tell the council that she was changed and have your father personally kill her!" she blurted out. I knew that was the truth because it sounded like something Katherine would do. I handed her the cap which she gladly took and drank greedily.

"My next question is why? What did Bella ever do to you?" My angry was rising. From the start she hated Bella and I never knew why. If I hadn't been compelled I wouldn't have done anything with her. My sister comes first and if she ever made me choose between the two of them, I would have chosen Bella in a heartbeat.

"All you two would ever talk about is Bella. Bella this, Bella that, I mean really? I know she is your sister but I didn't understand why you were so protective over her! I found out later but at the time I didn't know. I faked my own death so you two would have fought and killed each other with my blood in your system. I wanted to be with you both, but she came along and ruined my plan. I was mad ok!" All I did was hand her the cap again and nod, signaling her to go on.

"When I saw her in the woods, I immediately thought of a new better plan. I knew your dad didn't really like Bella that much just from seeing the way he acted around her, so I decided I was going to change her, and give her these wild thoughts about how her dad would love her now that she was a vampire and he and you two would welcome her back in open arms. I was going to have her racing back home to reveal to all of you that she was now a vampire.

"I was planning on getting to Mystic Falls before her, make sure you two weren't around and tell you father. I planned on having him kill her right when you guys walked in. The two of you would have been distraught. I would have made my reappearance to you guys and helped you grieve over your now dead sister.

"However, when she was still changing, I got bored so I began looking through her stuff, where I came across her dairy. I just couldn't resist. After reading it, I feel the one feeling I hadn't felt many many many years, guilt. That girl had been through what I had been through and, although I never have done this before, or after this event actually, I took pity on her. I felt terrible that I had brought her into this world, a world her father hated and if he ever found out about her, he would have hated her even more now.

"I thought of when I was changed. I wished someone was there to help me through it. I decided I would help her. I honestly didn't think she would go for it but she did, and becoming her big sister was the best decision I have ever made."

I could feel my anger boiling now. "She is not your sister Katherine! If she was, you wouldn't have lied to her about compelling us or that we were vampires for that matter!" She looked down, with guilt written all over her face. This is a side of Katherine that I have never seen before and I was completely shock at it. I had no idea that Katherine could care for someone other than herself.

"If I could go back and change it I would have but I can't. I know Bella is mad at me but I can only hope that one day she will forgive me and we can go back to the way we were before all of this happened." All throughout her story I had been giving her capfuls of blood. There was about one fourth of the bottle left.

I looked around at Stefan, Alaric, and Jeremy. I wasn't surprised that Stefan looked as mad as I felt. Alaric looked somewhat shocked at this story. I think he is under the impression that Bella had a horrible life so far, but he as only heard the unpleasant parts. Although, thinking back to when Bella told me what dad would do to her every night, she must have had a really rough life. But, she never told Stefan or me, and I guess I get why she didn't. She didn't want dad to dislike me more. I'm almost positive that if I hadn't stood up for Bella, dad would have liked me a little more. But I still wished she told me. I hate the fact that I couldn't protect her in back then. I feel so guilty. I promised her I would protect her, but I failed.

Lastly I looked at Jeremy, expecting the same reaction I got with Alaric. Yet, his face was filled with anger, almost as much as Stefan's or mine. I looked at him with raised eyebrows. Once he saw me staring at him he instantly looked down at the floor, and his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

Stefan phone beeped. It was a text from Elena saying that they were going to the Grill for dinner if we wanted to join them. We decided we would go. I was just going to leave the bottle with Katherine to finish it off, but then I remembered on last question I had for Katherine.

"Katherine, before we go, I have one more question to ask, you answer it, the rest of the bottle is yours." Stefan looked at me with raised eyebrows. He thought I asked all of the questions already. "The other night when Bella was here talking to you about the whole lying thing, you told her that the curse was still on the tomb and vampires couldn't get in without being stuck in there. Why?"

"You don't understand the pain Bella was in over the past 100 and some years. Almost every night she was wake up crying your guys' names. When she came here, all the guilt of lying to her came back and I knew if she knew she could enter the tomb and leave, then she wouldn't go to you two and she would have never made up with you two. As much as I didn't want her to go, I knew that it would be the best for Bella. I told her she couldn't enter so she would go back to you guys and your relationship could be fixed. I didn't plan on her discovering I lied to her all of these years, But hopefully, one day, she and I can be sisters again.

I was shocked and furious at this. I didn't think Katherine would want to fix our relationship with Bella, but I guess she really cares for Bella. And that's what got me so furious. I want this bitch away from my sister! I threw her the bottle and almost yelled "She will never be your sister Katherine! And as long as I live I will make sure that she and you never, under any circumstances, will ever be "sisters" again!" I turned around and walked out, with Stefan, Alaric, and Jeremy following me. We walked in silence to my car and drove to the Grill to meet the girls.

Katherine's POV

Uh! I can't believe Damon! I practically saved his relationship with Bella and this is how he repays me! I have to get Bella back, but I have no idea how. Maybe if I could make Bella think that Damon and Stefan hated her again, I could win her back, but how?

It doesn't matter how as long as I'm stuck in here! I just need someone to either get Elijah to compel me to leave, or kill him with the dagger and ash. I was going to give it to John to give to Damon, but that would kill him. Normally, I wouldn't care, but with Bella here, it wouldn't work. She knows the dagger would kill Damon too and she would stop him. She would also stop speaking to me. That's when it hit me. I knew exactly what I had to do.

I pulled out my phone and turned it on. I had been keeping it off the whole time I was in here to save the battery for when I only needed it. After it turned on, I called the operator.

"Hello operator? I would like the number of an Alice Cullen"

**Ok so my parents told me I wasn't allowed to update anything until I finished my drivers ed lol but they were out for a few hours today and I really felt bad for not updating so I wrote this chapter as fast as I could! sorry if its not that good but i just wanted to finish it before by parents discovered me writting. Now idk how long it will take for me to update again. I am trying really hard to do drivers ed but with summer school 5 days a week and practice 4 days a week its kinda hard. Thanks for being so patient! Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! :) I will left you all know I passed drivers ed with flying colors and I take my permit test on Friday :) **

**Now here is another chapter. I know it is short but it was my mom's birthday so I couldnt really write a long one but hopefully in the next few days I will be able to post some more :) Keep in mind I wrote this one really fast. I hope you like it :)**

**I don't own Twilight or Vampire Dairies. **

Chapter 12

Bella's POV

Shopping was so much fun! I know that I will become best friends with Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. At first shopping was a little awkward, but it soon became very fun. We went to store after store after store. Half the time we didn't even buy anything, we would just try ridiculous outfits on at laugh at ourselves.

It was getting close to dinner time and Elena suggested that we go to the Mystic Grill to eat. We all agreed and she decided to text Stefan to see if the boys wanted to go. A few minutes later he texted back he would love too and himself, Damon, Alaric, and Jeremy were going to meet us there.

As soon as Elena said Jeremy was going to be there, my stomach filled with butterflies. I couldn't help it, he seemed nice, sweet, and he is definitely cute. However, after thinking these thoughts, I suddenly felt guilt. I was supposed to love Edward, he was my mate. But, he did leave me, and if I really were his mate he couldn't have been able to do that. Maybe it was time to get over Edward and start dating again, however I'm basing this on the whole assumption that Jeremy would go out with me. For all I know he may hate me.

With all this arguing with myself, I didn't realize we just pulled into the Mystic Grill parking lot. The four of us went in and grabbed a table. Matt said he was getting off work in 15 so he would join us. Just then the boys walked in and joined us. Stefan sat next to Elena, Damon sat at the head of the table between Bonnie and me, Alaric sat on the other side of Stefan and Jeremy at next to me and Elena. Caroline sat next to Bonnie and left a seat open on her other side for Matt. Soon we were all laughing and having a good time.

Jeremy's POV

I was sitting in the Mystic Grill next to Bella have a great time. Bella was just an amazing girl. When we first met at the Salvatore house, it was like an electric shot through my body. It was so weird but in a good way. I have never had that happen to me before. Then after I hear her story about the jerk Edward and the rest of his family, I was in shock. I mean serious who breaks up with a girl in the middle of a forest. I mean he thought she was human. Why would he leave her in a forest where she could get seriously hurt?

Bella had been through so much heartbreak in her life, it made everything I've been through look like nothing. Then after talking to Katherine, I was so angry. She was going to have Bella killed for no reason! She just wanted to have Damon and Stefan all to herself. She as the nerve to call herself Bella's sister? I bet Bella doesn't even know what Katherine was planning when she changed her.

Even after everything she has been through though; Bella is still sitting here, laughing and hanging out like nothing is wrong. If I were here and I just got dumped by what I thought was the love of my life, and I found out my best friend had been lying to me for the l past 146 years, I don't think I could be sitting around having a few drinks and laughing with friends.

I'm thinking about asking her out, but I don't know. She just went through a very tough break up, then again, maybe it is just want she needed.

After a long debate with myself, I decided I was going to ask her out, but I wanted to do this right. Normally I would asked the girl's parents but saying that her parents died about 100 years ago, I guess I'll ask Damon since he practically raised her, although I have no idea how that will pan out.

Bella was telling Bonnie and Caroline how, when she was human, she would always love to go horseback riding. She had a horse named Shadow. When Caroline asked her if the reason she named him Shadow was because he was as black as a shadow, she looked down and giggled. She said that actually the snow white, however it would follow her around everywhere, like a shadow. She was blushing as we all laughed. She tried defending herself by saying she was only 7 when she named it but no one was really listening. The three girls started talking about clothes, so I decided it was a good time to talk to Damon.

"Damon," I called. He turned to look at me before I continued. "Wanna go with me to the bar. Maybe you can compel the bartender to give me a beer?" He smirked at this and got up to go with me. We sat down and he ordered a scotch and a beer.

"So I have a feeling you didn't ask me over here to have a drink, did you?" Damon asked. I let out a sigh before I answered him.

"I want to ask Bella out." I just went straight with it. I was looked at my beer the whole time. I turned to look at him, and he just looked at his scotch. Then he turned to look at me, like he was studying me or something.

"Hmm. You're a good kid, don't get in that much trouble, hell of a lot better than Tyler…" He said more to himself. He went quiet for a few minutes; I was kind of scared at this point. "I guess you can." I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding and I could feel a big smile spreading across my face. "You still have that ring that keeps you from dying from anything supernatural right?" I nodded my head yes, surprised he asked such a random question. He took a sip of his scotch before continuing. "Good, because if you hurt her, you're going to need it."

I took all of me not to gulp in fear, but then I turned to around just in time to see Bella laugh about something Caroline had said. I smiled and said "Don't worry, I don't plan on doing any like that."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! Heres another chapter. I know its kinda short but I just don't have a lot of time right now to write longer chapters. Anyway, I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaires. **

Chapter 13

Alice's POV

We managed to get from Alaska to Forks in record time. Once we got there we were going to go straight to Bella's house. We decided that we all shouldn't go to Bella's house because that would likely freak Charlie out. It was originally just going to be Carlisle and me, but Edward managed to convince us to let him go too. We were all mad at him still. He finally told us how he ended it with Bella and we were all shock, and disappointed in him. I mean seriously! Who leaves a girl in the middle of a forest?

Carlisle, Edward, and I were nervous about going to Bella's. Charlie, I'm sure, would be very upset. Either way we found ourselves on the Swan's front porch. Carlisle let out a deep sigh as he knocked on the door. When Charlie opened, we were surprised to say the least.

"Dr. Cullen! What a pleasant surprise! I thought you guys left town! Alice, lovely as ever. Edward, how's life treating you?" We all stood there in there speechless. Carlisle was the first to recover.

"It's nice to see you too Charlie. We were actually hoping to see Bella though, is she home?"

Charlie looked very confused when he said that. "Bella? She hasn't been here for about a year. She got accepted into this fancy boarding school in England and I just didn't have the heart to tell her no." That couldn't be right. We were only gone for about 4 months and I know Bella was here when we were here.

Edward looked like he was about to speak but I could thought to him to shut up and let us handle it. "Charlie," I said "I don't think that's right. When we were here, Bella and I would always hang out."

"Listen, Bella has been gone for months and when she was here all she would do is study. I know she is safe at boarding school. She calls me every day."

I knew we weren't getting anywhere so decided to ask about her life at school; maybe we could get some hints onto what was going on right now. "So how's school going for Bella then? I mean which school is she going? What classes is she taking? Does she have a lot of friends or a boyfriend?" Edward growled at the last question but I gave him a look that shut him up.

Charlie looked a little confused and said "I talk to her every day. I don't worry because I know she is safe." Edward and I looked at each other, having no idea what was going on. Carlisle looked confused at first and then it was like a light bulb lit for him.

"Well then we don't want to waste anymore of your time Charlie." Carlisle said as he got up. I looked to Edward for answer, thinking he would read Carlisle's mind; however due to his frustrated face I assumed Carlisle was blocked Edward out.

"Are you going back to work at Fork's Hospital?" After Carlisle shook his head no, Charlie continued, "What a shame, you were the best doctor we ever had."

"Thank you Charlie, that means a lot." Carlisle replied Soon after we left and the moment Charlie's front door closed, Carlisle said "Don't ask me anything till we get to the house I only want to stay this once."

At this Edward immediately got into the drives seat of his Sliver Volvo and drove as fast as he could to the house. You didn't need his power to know what he was thinking. He was worried for Bella. Something, or someone, erased all memory of her for the past year. Knowing Bella, one could only imagine the trouble she got herself into. Once we got home, we got everyone in the dining room, ready for a family meeting.

I started the family meeting. "So we went to Charlie's house and he believes full heartedly that Bella has been in England the past year. And when I asked him about her school life and stuff like that, he got really confused and just repeated how he was not worried because she calls him every day." Everyone had the same confused look Edward and I had

"What? That makes no sense! All last year, Edward and Bella were inseparable. Unless we all imagined her, then something very weird is going on" Emmett said.

"I think I have an answer as to what's going on." Carlisle said. "You guys know the myths about vampires? You know the whole burning in the sun, having to be invited in and die with the stake in the heart stuff?" We all nodded our heads. "Well, that's all true. We call them first generation vampires."

"What? You're telling us that all of that mythical crap is truth? Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Rosalie had her hands on her hips waiting for Carlisle to answer.

"Well Rose, they have never been a threat to us before so I didn't see the need to talk about them."

"Are they stronger and faster than us?" Emmett asked.

"It all depends. The older the vampire is, the hard it would be to fight them. Also, it depends on their diet. See it's easier for them to drink from humans. They can bit a human and drink from them without killing or changing them. To be changed into one, a person must drink the vampire's blood, die, and them drink human blood. It is a slightly longer process then ours but it is a lot less painful."

Edward ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. "What do these vampires have to do with Bella?'

"They have the power to do something called compelling. It's kind of like hypnosis or mind control. Once they feed off of someone, they usually compel them to forget the incident never happened." Carlisle replied

"So you think Charlie was compelled?" I asked. Carlisle nodded his head and looked like he was going to continue, when I phone started ringing. The number was unknown.

"Hello?" I answered, looked at the rest of my family curiously.

"_Hi. Alice Cullen correct?" _

"Yes, who are you and how did you get my number?"

"_Silly me. I'm Katherine but you can call me Kat. As to how I got your number…well let's say I know all the right people in all the right places."_

"Well Kat…what do you want from me?"

"_I was wondering if you knew anyone by the name of Isabella Swan?"_ Even though I couldn't see her, I knew could tell she was smirking when she said that.

"What do you know about Bella? I swear if you hurt her—"

"_Relax, I would never hurt her, she is like my little sister. I actually was calling you for some help. I'm not saying she is in trouble but she will be."_

"What do you mean?"

"_Look I can't really talk for that long. Go to Mystic Falls. There is a tomb where the old Church used to be. I'm down there. We can talk when you get here. Bye."_

With that the phone line went dead. I looked around at my family. "Well then, looks like we are going to Mystic Falls."

**Review Please :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys...I'm sorry for not updating in a while but I just started school and I'm taking two AP classes and the teachers are really pilling on the homework and my schoolwork comes first Sorry :( I'm going to try and update as much as I can. Also, I just want everyone to know this is NOT a Bella/Edward fanfic sorry i think I'm leaning to Bella/Jeremy so if you dont like it dont read it...ok now on the story!**

**I don't own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries.**

Chapter 14

Bella's POV

It felt so good to be home. I have only been here for about two weeks and I don't think I have been this happy in years. Being around my real family and my new friends has really helped me get over the Cullens and Kat.

Like I predicted, I have become best friends with Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. They have become the older sisters I have always wanted, even though I am technically older than them by a lot. I am so glad Stefan is with Elena. I will admit, when I first found that out I was a little worried because I didn't want my brother to get hurt, but now I know Elena would never do that and I truly love her like family. Same goes for Bonnie and Caroline even though they aren't dating a family member.

Damon and Stefan filled me in on the whole Klaus wants Elena crap. I knew most of the things they were telling me already from Kat, but this time I wanted to help Elena. See when I was friends with Kat, and before I knew my brothers were alive, I was going to help her get the doppelganger and give her to Klaus. I didn't want Klaus to torture and kill my best friend. That's why I was surprised that she would go looked for her without me. We had the whole thing planned out and everything. Whatever, it doesn't really matter anymore. I would never give Elena over to Klaus now that I know her! I am going to fight with her to the finish.

Damon also helped me transfer to Mystical Falls High**(I don't know the real name of the high school sorry)** . I decided to be a sophomore this year. This also worked out great for me because I had Jeremy in most of my classes. He and I have gotten a lot closer to each other over the last few weeks. We have actually been on 3 dates! He is so cute. I will always remember our first date.

_Flashback_

"_Are we there yet?" I asked for about the 50__th__ time. Right now I was sitting in the front seat of Elena's car that Jeremy was borrowing for our date, blindfolded because he wanted where we were going to be a surprise._

_I heard Jeremy chuckle at how impatient I was. "We will be there in five minutes." I let out a sigh and he laughed at me again. _

"_We're here. You can take off—"was all he could get out before I ripped of the blindfold. I got out of the car and felt a smile come across my face. We were at a horseback riding trail and there were two horses, a chestnut brown one and a snow white one, just like Shadow. I turned and looked at Jeremy in disbelief. _

"_I remembered you saying how much you loved to go horseback riding while you where human so I thought it would be a good first date?" he said like a question. _

"_I can't believe you went through all the trouble." I said as we started walking toward the horses. "And I didn't know you knew how to ride a horse?"_

"_Um, well I didn't but I have taken a few lessons before today so I think I'll be good." _

_I walked up to the one that looked like Shadow and started petting her mane. "You know I used to have a horse like this."_

"_Yeah, and her name was shadow. I remember you telling the story at the Grill the other night." He said with a smile. I smiled back at him while blushing. I had totally forgotten I told that story. "Well then let's ride." Jeremy got on the chestnut horse named "Magic." While I got on the white one that I learned was named "Kenzie." We rode for a little when I saw a small meadow up a head with a picnic all set up. I turned to look at Jeremy again._

"_Well I'm not sure it's as good as anything Damon could make, but I tried" We sat and ate our peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. It was weird because I was just telling Elena how much I love them but I haven't had one in forever. When I asked him about it he just said "I know a few people" with a wink. I knew then that it was Elena who told him. I also now know why Elena was asking me so many questions._

_After our lunch we rode the horses some more and finished the trail. He then drove me home and walked me up. I knew he wanted a good bye kiss and I really wanted to give him one too, but I decided to tease him._

"_I had a lot of fun today." I said with a smile_

"_Me too, maybe we can hang out again?"_

"_I would love to." I then gave him a quick kiss on the check and went inside. I was laughed at myself. I quickly went to the window and looked out so see him still standing there, in shock a little. I giggled when he shook his head and said to himself "Why didn't you kiss her?" I thought in my head "Don't worry, you will get another chance."_

_End of Flashback_

Our second and third dates weren't as adventurous but they were still equally fun. On the second one was dinner at the Grill and a movie. It was a normal high school date and I loved it. Being around Jeremy makes me feel so human. Edward made me feel so breakable and after awhile I started to believe I was that breakable too. I changed who I was for him because he made me feel like I wasn't good enough for him, and looking back, I hated it. With Jeremy, he makes me feel like I don't have to pretend to be someone else. I can just be myself and thats just enough.

The third date (if you could really call it that) was just us at his house. Elena was out with Stefan and his Aunt Jenna was out with Alaric, so he invited me over. We made some very tasty spaghetti together for dinner and sat on the couch and watched some movie that was showing on ABC Family.

It was Friday, which I was glad for. I was hoping Jeremy might ask me out again tonight. I just pulled into school and went to talk to Elena, Stefan, Jeremy, and Bonnie when I saw a silver Volvo pull into the parking lot. I sucked in a breath while staring at the driver's seat praying that it would not be Edward, or any Cullen for the matter, that stepped out. _Please don't be Edward. Please to be Edward. Please don't be—_my pray was cut short as I saw my ex boyfriend walk out of the car, along with the rest of his family, minus Carlisle and Esme.

I could hear Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy asking me what was the matter, but it was like I couldn't respond. I could feel my eyes starting to tear up. It wasn't like I still loved him, because I don't anymore. I could feel the abandonment and loneliness creeping up on me again. As soon as Stefan caught whiff of the cold ones now in the parking lot, he stiffened. He turned around to look at them and realized why I was acting so weird.

"Cullens." I heard him whisper. I slowly nodded my head. "Jeremy, walk Bella to first period, and to all of her classes. Don't let any of them talk to her. I'll follow them and see what grades they are transferring into."

Jeremy grabbed me by my waist and led me to first period. I didn't really mind, his touch calmed me somewhat. I didn't see any of the Cullens in my classes so I think it was safe to say that none of them where sophomores. Stefan later told me they were all seniors. _The same grade that Isabella Swan would be_ I thought to myself, but I didn't say anything.

The whole day was a blur. I don't know how but I managed to avoid them all day, and as soon as the last bell rang I practically ran out of the classroom and straight to my locker. I grabbed my keys and went straight to my car. I could hear Stefan calling me to slow down but I didn't listen. I hoped into my car and drove out of the parking lot as fast as I could. Stefan quickly got Elena and Jeremy in his car and followed me out. I'm sure he had Elena text Bonnie and Caroline about what happened and they are going to meet us at the house.

As soon as I got home, I jumped at of my car and ran upstairs. I could hear Damon asking me about my day but I just ignored him and ran to my room. . I know he is wondering what is wrong but Stefan can answer his questions. I could feel a few tears roll down my cheeks. I have no idea why I was crying. I don't love Edward anymore, right? UH! I just need time to think about all of this. I just hope I can get enough time to myself before I have to stop Damon from going over to wherever the Cullens are staying and riping them into little pieces.

**Review! Review! Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is a long waited chapter :) I hope you like it...and I just want to say i totally made up Charles Baker I just needed a name :) He will never never come up again for anyone who is wondering... Anyway I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries and I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

Chapter 15

Damon's POV

I was relaxing, having some scotch, waiting for everyone to get home from school, when I see my little sister run through the door and up the stairs. I tried to call her but she didn't answer and just continued to run to her room. Though she was moving fast, I could still see a few tears stain her cheeks. I started thinking about what could have happened to make my sister cry and then it hit me…Gilbert! I warned him if he hurt her in any way he was going to be dead. I was going to go hunt him down when, he walked through the front door, along with my brother and Elena.

"I warned you, didn't I? I told you if you hurt her you're going to pay!" I blurred in front of him, however Saint Stefan blocked my way. "Move Stefan." was all I could say through my gritted teeth. There was no way he could protect Jeremy right now. Did he not just see Isabella?

"He didn't do anything to Isabella, Damon! In fact, he has been helping her get through the day!" I looked at Stefan skeptically.

"If the kid didn't do anything to her, what the hell is wrong?" I was really confused. When I was human, after Bella had aged to a teenager, I decided I didn't really want any daughters when I got married. Don't get me wrong, I love Isabella with all of my heart, but after practically raising her, I discovered girls were a hell of a lot different than guys. Girls had all the mood swings and they were just a hell of a lot different than guys. No, I decided I was going to stick with sons after I got married. However, now I don't have to worry about having kids period.

"There were five new students today at school." Elena decided to step in. I looked at her, still confused.

"So, what do these students have to with Bella?" There always seems to be new students at that high school, but I don't know why that would cause Bella to cry.

Before Elena could answer my question, a worried Bonnie and a very angry Caroline came in. Now I was a little worried. The fact that whatever happened had Caroline fuming, it had to be something very bad.

"I can't believe he is here! After what he did to her, I just can't believe it! Damon, tell me you are going to go kick his ass now because I will gladly help you." I just stared at her for a minute before everything clicked

"Cullen?" I whispered. They all nodded their heads. I can't believe that douche is here! I turned to look at Stefan.

"I told you, if that bastard every came near Bella again I was going to hurt him. You can't stop me. I am going to go find those cold ones and—"

"Damon!" Stefan interrupted me. "Did you not just see Isabella? You need to go talk to her. You're the only one she will listen to. I have tried talking to her all day, but I couldn't get through to her."

"And what makes you think I can?" I asked even though I know I was going to go and talk to Bella before I kick some Cullen butt.

"Remember when that kid, what was his name…oh yeah, Charles Baker broke Bella's heart when we were human? It was a week before you went AWOL. I tried everything I could to get Bella out of her room. I told her I would beat Barker up for her, I told her he was a fool to loss her, I even asked Anna to come over and talk to Bella. Remember how close they were? And even that didn't work. I had no idea what to do until you came home. As soon as I told you what happened you ran straight to her room and, I swear, less than an hour later you got her to come down stairs for dinner for the first time in a week."

I remembered that. When I came home I expect to see Bella happily running into my arms. After Stefan told me about what Baker did I swore I was going to go and kick his ass (which I did do later that night), but what really broke my heart was the fact that Bella hadn't come out of her room since.

_Flashback_

_I ran upstairs and dropped my bags off in my room. Then I walked down the hall to Bella's room. Her door was closed and, like the gentleman I am, I knocked._

"_For the last time Stefan I want to be alone!" I let out a slight chuckle. _

_I opened the door a crack to see what I was dealing with. Bella was lying on her stomach with her head covered with pillows. If it were possible, my heart broke even more seeing her like this. I should have been her to protect her. I should have never left for the army._

"_Well, first of all, I am not Stefan," as soon as I spoke, her head shot up from the pillows and she turned to look at me. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks had tear marks all over them, but still she leaped off the bed and ran into my arms. _

"_Damon! When did you get home? I thought you were in the army? Why are you here?" she kept asked me question after question. I knew what she was doing. She was trying to change the subject off her and onto me. I shook my head before I spoke._

"_We can talk about me later, Stefan told me what happened." She looked down and her feet. I pulled her to her bed and we both sat down. I didn't bombard her with questions. I just sat and patiently waited until she was ready to talk. _

"_I was so stupid. I knew Charles reputation. I knew he would never stay loyal to one girl, but the fact that he took an interest in me made me feel so, I don't know, special I guess. My head was telling me to ignore him because I knew I was going to get hurt. But my heart, my heart, told me to go for it. And I stupidly listened to my heart. I should have listened to my head. Gosh I am so stupid."_

_I lifted her head and stared straight into her eyes. '"One: you are not stupid. You are one of the most intelligent people I now." She tried to interrupt but I silenced her with a look. "Two: You did what everyone should do; you listened to your heart." _

"_Damon, I knew I was going to get hurt, I knew going into it I was going to be up in my room crying in the end." She looked at me with her big green eyes. _

"_You know, I would have listened to my heart." I told her. _

"_Really?" She sounded like she didn't believe me._

"_Of course. If I was in a relationship with someone, even if I knew they were cheating on me, and my heart told me to stay with them, I would." _(Little did I know I was going to meet Katherine in a few days and my "heart" telling me to stay with her was actually her compulsion.)

"_See Bella, you are not stupid. Anyone, and everyone would listen to their heart."_

"_But what if I listen to it again and I get hurt again?" she asked me, with a few tears escaping her eyes._

"_Think about it this way. If you listen to your head, you will never know if you missed out on your one true love." I kissed her on the top of her head and heading out; leaving her to think about what I just said._

_End of Flashback_

I let out a sigh and ran my hand through my hair. "Ok, I'll go talk to her, but I'm still going to go and kick some Cullen ass."

I ran up to Bella's room and knocked on the door. I got no answer and I panicked; what if she left us again because of those stupid cold ones, then I would really kick their asses. I quickly ran into the room and let out a huge sigh as I saw Bella lying in the same position as when I found her after the Baker thing. I walked over and sat down on her bed.

"So, Stefan told me what happened," after I said that, a small smile came across my face. It was exacts words I started with when I talked to her about Barker.

She looked up at me with a small smile on her lips. "Is it just me or did you just get a déjà vu?"

"Yeah I just did. But anyways, would you like to talk about what happened at school?" I looked at her again. I honestly didn't know what to do in this situation. How many times do you have to give advice to your younger sister had a vampire boyfriend who saved her life and break her heart only to have him walk back into her life right after she moved on?

Bella just stayed silent, so I asked another question that I was dying to ask. "Bella," I said softly, "Do you still love him?" Her head shot straight but and her eyes went huge.

"What? NO! No, no I don't love him anymore. It was just seeing him and the people I once thought to be my second family; it brought back all the emotions of abandonment and the feeling of not being good enough. I started thinking, what if you and Stefan start to think I'm not good enough for you guys or that you don't love me anymore. What if Elena, Bonnie and Caroline decide they don't want to be my friends anymore? What if they think I'm not good enough for them? And Jeremy…" her voice went soft. "I really like him Damon. What if he leaves me just like Edward? What if he decides I'm not worth it?"

She started crying again. I hugged her and let her cry on my chest. Damn these Cullens really messed her up. It was then and there I swore to myself that I will get revenge on them. I will make them pay for what they did to Bella. I broke away from our hug and stared straight in her eyes. I wanted her to understand my words.

"Isabella, Stefan and I will always, ALWAYS, love you no matter what. You will always be good enough for us. We are family and family sticks together through thick and thin. We will always have your back.

"You should have seen Elena, Bonnie and Caroline when they found out. Elena is running around downstairs trying to think of ways to cheer you up. Bonnie is worried sick about you. She is in the kitchen looking for any piece of junk food she could find. I am sure those three are planning some girl time later for you. As for Caroline, well you should have seen her when she came over. She was ready to go over there and ripe Assward's dick off.

"And Jeremy, Bella he is so worried about you. I kind of own him an apology because I thought it was him that made you cry. He cares about you a lot. Out of my whole time here, I have never seen him this happy." I was finished with my speech and Bella was giving me a small smile.

"Damon, how is it you always know what to say to make me feel better?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'm your big brother, it's my job." I replied with a wink. "So now, why don't you wash off your face with water, and calm down. I'm sure Elena and them would love for you to come down and talk for awhile." Bella nodded her head and left for the bathroom.

I left her to do her girly things and I went down stairs. Once I reached the bottom, I was met with five people standing up ready for me to answer their questions.

"I talk to her everything is fine. She'll be down later and she will explain everything."

Everyone in the room let out a sigh. "So Stefan, would you like to come the me to meet this Cullens we have heard so much about?" I asked Stefan.

"I honestly think I should. We don't want you doing anything that you would regret." He told me but I think he just wants to meet the son of a bitch who broke our sisters and turn him into ashes just like me.

"Wait, I want to go too. There were like five of them at school and I think I heard them talking about two more that didn't go to school. You too can't go all alone." Caroline stepped in. I looked at Stefan. She did have a point. We were clearly outnumbered and things could get ugly if we didn't handle them the right way.

"If Caroline goes, I want to go! I want to know if my powers will work on them." Bonnie joined the conversation.

"Ok Caroline can come but Bonnie, you should stay behind. I don't want to lay all of our cards on the table. You can be our secret weapon. I don't want them to know we have a witch on our side yet." Bonnie nodded her head in understanding and Caroline went to go grab her coat.

"You three stay her and keep Bella company. She needs to be around friends right now. We'll be back as soon as we can." On that note, Caroline, Stefan and I left the house to go find the Cullens. Oh this was going to be fun.

**Review Please :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok I know I haven't updated in awhile, but life has been pretty crazy. I can't post as much as I would like to. I'm lucky I was able to post this. I'm sorry. There isn't any point in boring you my life, so on with the story.**

**I don't own Twilight or the Vampire Dairies.**

Chapter 16

Edward's POV

We got to Mystic Falls around 6am. We decided that before we go and see Katherine Carlisle and Esme would enroll us in school to see if we could find Bella ourselves. I frankly don't trust this Katherine character very much, but she was the only lead we had.

Other than planning our next move, no one will talk to me. I don't really blame them, they are all still mad at me about how I ended with Bella. If I could go back in time and change the past I would but I can't. Now, all I can do now is pray and hope she will forgive me.

When we got to school, we all registered as seniors that way we would all have different schedules and be able to look for Bella in more classes. The town was similar to Forks except it was a lot more sunny, however Alice said today was going to be overcast.

By the end of the day we all grouped up and discovered she wasn't in any of our classes. I went to the office and asked if there was any Isabella Swan attended the school. Unfortunately, they said that the only Isabella that went to that school was an Isabella Salvatore who was a sophomore. I knew it couldn't be her.

We all headed home depressed. After we got talked with Carlisle and Esme, we were planning on going to the tomb now. However, after being at school all day, Jasper needed to hunt, so he went out hunting and we all waited for him.

The rest of us were sitting in the living room waiting for Jasper, when a car pulled up in front of the house we were staying at. I went up to the window and looked out. Three people go out the car, and I recognized two of them from school. The one that stepped out of the driver's seat I remembered from Alice's visions. I turned to tell my family, but they started talking so I turned to look back at them. I knew my family could hear them too.

"You need to calm down Damon! What do you expect do? Do you think you can just walk in there and just kick their asses or something? We are outnumbered!" the boy from school said to the older man.

"Actually, I was just planning on setting the house on fire." the man named Damon stated simply with a smirk on his face. The other boy's eyes went wide and started shaking his head.

"If you did anything like that Bella would ring our necks! She still cares about them and you know it. Let's just talk to them and get them to leave town?" Damon sighed; looking irritated, and pushed himself off the car.

"Fine little brother, we'll do it you way, but if it doesn't work," a smirk danced onto his face again, "We're going to do it my way." The younger brother just looked at his older brother before nodding his head in agreement.

"Finally," the blonde girl said looking annoyed, "Now can we just get in there already?" The trio started walking up the walkway, with Damon at point. I quickly turned to my family who were just as confused as I was. Why would this Damon guy want to hurt us? Did we meet him before? Is he with the Volturi? I was shaken out of my thoughts when there was a knock at the door. We all look at each other, before Carlisle got up and answered the door.

Damon POV

To say I was upset the Cullens even thought they could show their faces around here was an understatement. I was mad; I was angry; I was fuming; I was furious; I was seeing red. I was ready to storm in there and just kill them all. However, Stefan, being the level-headed one, convinced me to just talk to them first. But if that doesn't work, I'm going to take matters into my own hands.

We walked up to the front door and I knocked pretty loudly. A blonde haired man answered the door; I assumed he was the coven leader. I was surprised his eyes were golden, just like Bella told us. I just thought Bella made that part up so we wouldn't be has mad about her hanging out with cold ones. I smirked; if they hadn't hurt Bella, I'm sure Stefan would get along with them great. I could almost see them discussing the best places nearby for their "Bunny Blood."

When the leader opened the door wide enough, I tried to step through into the house; however, I found I couldn't. I didn't understand. They were dead, so it didn't matter if they owned the house or not; I should be able to get in without an invitation. I thought for a minute before I looked at the cold one, who was smirking at me.

"You rented the place didn't you?" It was the only reason why I couldn't enter their home. That way, he didn't own the house, some human did and I would need his or her invitation into the house.

"I heard there was some of your kind around here; I just wanted to keep my family safe." He replied. Even though I didn't like the guy, I have to admit, that was pretty smart of him, but I wasn't going to let him know that. "Who are you?" he asked when I didn't say anything else.

"I'm Damon Salvatore. This is my little brother Stefan," I pointed to him on my right, "and this is our friend Caroline." I pointed to her on my left. "Care to introduce yourselves?" I honestly didn't care who they were, I just wanted to find out which one broke my sister's heart.

"Well, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme," he said as he put his arm around a young woman next to him. "This is our son Emmett and his wife Rosalie, our daughter Alice, and our son Edward. We have other son, Alice's husband, who is our hunting at the moment." He stopped before continuing. "We only drink animal blood so you don't have to worry about any of the townspeople becoming suspicious."

I chuckled at this; I don't know what possessed him to say that because frankly I don't care. "Good for you?" It came out more as a question. "This guy here," I patted Stefan on the shoulder, "would appreciate that. I, myself, prefer my blood to have more of a…human taste." I smirked at their reactions. They all seemed shocked that I drank human blood. I rolled my eyes at them, I mean really, not everyone cares so much about human life.

The leader, Carlisle, snapped out of it first. "Well, um what can we do for you?" I could tell he was uncomfortable with us here and he wanted us to leave as soon as possible.

"Well," I started, "I believe you have already met our little sister, Isabella Salvatore? Oh, wait a minute," I put my hand on my forehead as if I was trying to remember something, "you knew her as Bella Swan?" As soon as I said that, they all growled at me. I held my hands up in mock surrender. "Whoa, you have no reason to be upset with us."

"What have you done to Bella?" Edward asked. I looked him up and down. It was the first time I heard him speak. _So_ _this was the guy that broke my sister's heart_. I thought to myself.

"Me?" I asked in an innocent tone. "I haven't done anything to her. It's you that hurt her." I looked straight at Edward when I said that. Stefan could tell my anger was rising so he took over.

"She thought of you as her family, yet you all left her. You abandoned her." Stefan looked disgusted at them and their now guilty faces.

Carlisle cleared his throat; "Excuse me, but how do you know Bella again?" I rolled my eyes; we were getting nowhere.

"Like I said earlier," I responded through gritted teeth, "We," I pointed to Stefan and myself, "are her older brothers. We know Bella doesn't want any of you here, so I highly suggest that you all leave by tomorrow "

The big one, Emmett I think his name was stepped forward and looked at me. If I were human, I would be scared shitless of him, but I could easily take him. He looked me up and down; "Was that a threat?" he asked me. We got into a stare off, and I'm sure he was about to come out of the house to fight me before Caroline let out a sigh and walked in-between us.

"Look," she began, "Bella was heartbroken when she got her. We have all, plus some of our other friends, have helped her put the pieces back together. In fact," she smirked at turned to Edward, "she has already moved on, and it would be useless to try and get her back. So, since there is no point in any of you being here, I think you should take Damon's suggestion and leave." I openly laughed at their expressions. They were all taken back by her sudden outburst because she had been quiet the whole conversation. "I think we're done here," she said still glaring at Edward, "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, I think were done here." Stefan and Caroline started walking back to the car. I gave each of them one last look before saying "I really hope you take my advice and leave town, immediately." With that I turned around and walked back to my car, hoped in the driver's seat, and sped away without giving them a second glance.

Edward's POV

We all stood there shocked after our conversation with the Salvatore brothers, and Caroline. Then something occurred to me. "Carlisle," I stated slowly before looking at him, "I couldn't read any of their thoughts. It was like they were on mute or something, just like Bella."

Carlisle nodded his head again, but didn't say anything. We all stood there in silence, lost in our own thoughts. Did Bella really move on so fast? I didn't want to believe that. We were meant to be together. She had to know that. If she did move on, I was going to win her back, I had to. If I didn't…well I don't really want to think about what I would do if that happened.

Jasper walked in and sensed our emotions. He knew something was wrong. "What happened?" he questioned. "What did I miss?"

I growled "We had visitors." It was obvious that Jasper wanted more information so Alice continued.

"The Salvatore brothers and one of their friend, Caroline, came by."

"Salvatore?" Jasper muttered as he wrapped his arm around Alice.

"Yeah," Alice turned to all of us, "I think we should go talk to Katherine now. I want to know what she has to say about this. I don't really trust the brothers." We all, minus Jasper who didn't really know what was going on still, nodded our heads. Alice turned to Jasper; "I'll explain on the way, I think we should get going to the tomb Katherine told us about." On that note, we felt to talk to Katherine.

**Ok so I know some of you might be upset how the confrontation went but thats just how I pictured the first meeting. There will be many more to come. **

**I have a few ideas for the next few chapters but after that I have no idea where this story is heading so please review and give me ideas. Thank You**


	17. AN

**I'm sorry this is not a chapter and I know I haven't been the best about updating.**

**I have decided to write this story. I was rereading and I decided there was a lot about they story I did not like so I'm going to change it. Now I am taking a lot of hard classes this semester and I need to focus on my school work. I'm going to leave this story up until I have a good idea of where I really want this story to go. As soon as I know, I'll delete this story and replace it with the new one. There will be somethings that are the same in the new story and other things that will be completely different. **

**I might post a few other storys before reposting this one but I am not going to forget about this one! I will finish it! I am hoping if I can't get any writting done soon then hopefully this summer I can just sit down and write! I apoligize in advance if it comes to that. **

**I'm sorry again if you thought this was an update and I'm sorry if you liked the story the way it was but I just wasn't feeling it. The summary will be the same when I repost it. Thank you for your understanding! **

**Hopefully write you soon 3**

**Hotchick 9076**


End file.
